Built to Kill
by animecrazy
Summary: To them you are merely a machine. But your ability to feel what they can't makes you even more human than they can ever be... YamiAnzu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ain't mine

Author's Notes: Hehe...finally...I got inspired after reading John Peel's The Outer Limits: Beware the Metal Children. The story's intended for 12-year olds, but the story's really touching! That is where I got this plot from. Well, anyways, on with the story. Please don't forget to review!!

**Prologue: He Shall be Called 'Dark Game'**

The laboratory was completely obscure. The only source of light was the ominous glow given by the large cylindrical container housing the body of a seventeen-year-old teenager with numerous tubes attached to his body. The whole place could give everyone a sense of foreboding.

At the back of the room was a thick bullet-proof glass glass window that divided the rather, _haunting_ research center from the well-lit office. From the laboratory, the silhouette of a tall young man clad in a gravity defying trench coat can be seen staring intently at the young man locked beneath the glass container.

"Everything ready?" he asked, addressing the tall, bronzed woman in her mid-twenties.

"Yes, sir. We're making the final preparations in draining the liquid."

"Good. Speed up the process, Dr. Ishtar. I want AX-102 to participate in the Underworld next week.

Dr. Isis Ishtar nodded and wrote something on the clipboard she was holding before hurrying to assist the other scientists who apparently called for her help.

The man in the trench coat smirked. AX-102 is the first android of its kind. Beneath that lean and mascular built, tri-colored, spiked-up hair and those closed eyes that would sure reveal aubergine orbs that would sometimes change into cerise were the most sophisticated machines ever known to mankind. AX-102 is designed to look, act and even _feel_ like a human being; with its ability to deem limited to its outmost desire to kill. To Destroy. Making it a perfect contestant fot the Underworld.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "The preparations are done now, Mr. Kaiba; shall we start the sequence now?" a man in a lab suit asked.

The man in the trench coat, whose last name was Kaiba nodded, still looking at his masterpiece. He was the one who designed the android from head to toe and knows just how perfect this new killing machine can be. At the young age of nineteen, Seto Kaiba is already the CEO, president and owner of Kaiba Corporation—the leading company in terms of technology. He is also one of the most prominent participants of "Underworld"—an underground tournament wherein top businessmen send renowned warriors to participate in a battle to the death, imitating the fights in the Roman Colisseum few hundred millenia ago. The outcome of each battle determines the fate of each company: to win is to have oubled profit or a new company under your power, and to lose is to lose you business—all years worth of hardwork gone in an instant.

_Which will be the fate of every company once I place AX-102 on the battlefield._

Kaiba watched in anticipation as the bluish, luminous liquid was being drained from the container. Different voltages of electricity were sent to the android through the tubes. And almost immediately, the android came to life, breaking its shock-proof receptacle with one hand.

Panic ensued in the room as AX-102, in its black bodysuit (A/N: No, he's not naked so get rid of your perverted thoughts! 

By now, almost every scientist was scrambling for the door. Everything they saw had disturbed them; AX-102 was designed to look fully human—as 17-year-old teenage boy, to be exact. The sight of a mere 'human' breaking thick bullet-proof and shock-proof glasses in an instant can be very unnerving.

The android stopped upon entering the well-lit room, its optic sensors registering the new surroundings to its main memory unit located to where its brain should be.

Kaiba seized the moment to walk over his creation. "Do you know who I am?"

AX-102 looked at the figure walking towards it, its cerise orbs studying the image until its memory bank found what it was looking for.

Cherise gave way for aubergine as the android looked straight at the CEO. "Yes. You are Seto Kaiba. Organism belonging to hominid group: Homo Sapien. CEO, President and owner of Kaiba Corporation. Creator of AX-102."

"And why are you created?"

The scientists are now peering curiously at their leader's creation. AX-102 looked and talked just like a normal teenager that they wouldn't have known he was an android if not for the fact that they were among the ones who assembled the machine.

"AX-102 is equipped with the latest optic sensors, auditory detectors, light-weight chassis, and a MC303 engine that are 20 times more efficient than those of today. AX-102 is designed to represent Kaiba Corporation in the Underworld. AX-102 shall take down all opponent and will follow the orders of the creator at all times."

Silence ensued in the room afterwards with the CEO is still eyeing his creation, observing it in all aspects possible. A small voice broke through the silence, like a pebble thrown in still water. "Shall we name him?"

All heads turned to the owner of the voice, the 60-year-old robotic engineer Suguroku Mutou. Kaiba turned to the engineer with a baffled expression on his face. "You referred to it as 'him'? As one of AX-102's designers, you are fully aware that that _him_ is an android. A machine. An _it_, correct?"

Suguroku nodded. "Yes, what you have said is true, Mr. Kaiba. I cannot deny any of those facts. But now, all I can see is a seventeen-year-old teenager. I couldn't see why I can't refer to him as human."

The rest of the scientists nodded in agreement.

Suguroku continued. "Besides, we can't introduce him in the Underworld as 'AX-102'; you do know about those issues concerning robots as participants."

Kaiba felt like a child being reprimanded by his grandfather. He HATED that feeling. But still, the old man's right. The Underworld had allowed the use of automatons as company representatives, but corporations using human warriors caused an uproar stating that it was unfair. Up until now, the issue was still debated among top businessmen. Kaiba had to agree to the older scientist's suggestion

"Okay, so you have any suggestions, old man?"

Silence reigned in the room for the second time, with AX-102 studying the faces of the scientists who helped make _him_ (as the robotics engineer had commented) become a reality.

"How about 'Yami', then?" a voice suddenly spoke up.

Everyone turned to Ryu Otogi, the 22-year-old computer scientist. He was the one who upgraded every software installed in the android. "The word just popped into my mind...but I know it would be far too weird for someone to be named 'Darkness'..."

"Not really...but it would sound better if you add 'Game' into it..." Suguroku said with a small smile.

"You mean, 'Yugi'?" Dr. Ishtar asked, not really sure if what she had said was right.

The old man beamed at his Egyptian collegue. "Yes, yes! You're really getting into our language, doctor!"

Kaiba tested the name in his lips. "Yami Yugi..." _the game of darkness...the dark game..._ "Not bad for someone who would be participating in his namesake..." the CEO smirked, turning to the android. "You shall be called Yami Yugi from now on. You will respond to anyone who calls you by that name, and that is how you you are going to be addressed in the Underworld, do you get me?"

AX-102, who would now be called Yami Yugi, nodded."

"Any objections?"

The android looked straight at _his_ creator. "I would be malfunctioning to object."

Author's Notes: How'd ya like it? Sorry if the chapter's too short, I'm not really the multi-chap. author type, so bear with me! I got Yami's last quote from the same book I was talking about earlier. Still don't understand what this 'Underworld' thing is about? No need to worry, its going to be explained on the next chapter! Sorry if you didn't like the naming part, Yami _is_ an android, and you can't just immediately name him 'Yami Yugi' the moment the was, uh, 'born'. And as for Isis's part, well...lets just say that she's purely Egyptian, and that she really doesn't understand much of the Japanese language, yet; which is why I used 'Isis' and not 'Ishizu'. It has this nice Egyptian Ring to it.

And, oh yeah! Don't forget to review! I am not posting the next chapter if I don't recieve _reviews_, 'kay? Arigato gozaimasu!!! -


	2. The Underworld

Me no own. You no sue. But nevertheless, Yami Bakura rules!!! XD

Author's Notes: Gomen for the long update, minna!! Just got back from camp and it was HORRIBLE!!! IMAGINE NOT BEING ABLE TO TOUCH A COMPUTER IN 1 1/2 DAYS STRAIGHT!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT??!! Well, anyway, I'm quite flattered by your reviews!! Thank you, guys!

A message to those who inspired me to go on...

**Hikaru:** Congratulations! Anzu's gonna come up in this chapter!  
**  
Strife: **Thank Ra you liked the way I named Yami...I was afraid that the readers might find the 'naming part' strange and uninteresting. Thank you for the compliments! It really inspired me!

**norestar-angel: **Here's chapter 2 for you!

**PerennialOutlander:** Yes, Yami does mean 'darkness' and Yugi does mean 'game'. So, the name Yami Yugi fits the 'King of Games' well, don't you think? And, oh yeah! Anzu means 'apricot' in Japanese too...so maybe I'm going to use that as her nickname in the later chapters. Thank you for reviewing!

**Little Atemu: **I'm so honored you reviewed!! A friend of mine sent me some of your works when my computer was down...I really love all your YamiAnzu fics!! Sorry I wasn't able to review though...

I would also like to acknowledge that anonymous reviewer who thought that my prologue was realistic (your sign wouldn't appear in the preview when I uploaded this chap!). Thank you sooo very much!!!

**Chapter 1: The Underworld**

The test ran along perfectly. The android, now being fondly called as Yami Yugi, was now fully clothed for the upcoming tournament. His black sleeveless shirt clung to him like second skin, exposing his well-toned muscles. His black leather pants were smooth and enabled him to move with speed. His feet were adorned with black combat boots, his neck with a dog collar which happens to be a choker and a white, silver ankh necklace, and his wrists with silver bracelets. To top it off, the scientists clad him in a long, black trench coat and armed him with two long katanas. All in all, his clothes made him look deadlier than ever. (A/N: I bet you're all drooling right now...XD )

_Just the way an assassin should be._

---

Sixteen-year-old Anzu Mazaki sighed as she gazed downward into the arena. Her father was the leading business tycoon in the field of computers. _I-Pod_, the company headed by Mr. Mazaki has produced processors faster than those of Intel© and of Microsoft©. Other than being the president of his own company, Mr. Mazaki is also one of the top participants of the Underworld—the tournament that helped strengthen the assets of his own company by transferring other company profits (owned by the ones who lost the tournament) to his own. Anzu thought it was ruthless, but as her father says: _"Business is like a jungle. The strong lives and the weak dies. In this case, we are the strong ones. You will be able to understand everything once I hand the company to you."_

The brunette had always hated the Underworld. The tournament has been bloody and gruesome; always involving the decapitation of arms, legs and worse—lost lives in a blink of an eye. Top businessmen had joined the Underworld for the sheer enjoyment of seeing warriors fighting battles for their lives, decapitated heads flying across the arena and hearts ripped out of each warrior's chest. To others, it was a way to fill their greed—the winner takes it all, the loser loses it all. Mr. Mazaki always brought his daughter to the tournament in hopes that as his heir, she would follow his footsteps. Anzu knew all this, and had always tried to please her dad, submitting to her father's wishes and dreams—throwing her own into oblivion.

_But this mindless bloodshed as one of my father's dreams is the one I might not be able to fulfill... _

---

"Let's give it a round and sound for the _Jackhammer_!!!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the one called _Jackhammer_ stepped into the arena. Jackhammer was a seven-foot-five-inches tall blond wrestler with a beard that matched the color of his hair. His weapons were two heavyset axes as long as his forearms.

Yami Yugi smirked at his muscle-clad opponent, whose chest was bare and legs are covered with clothing people called 'tights'. According to the stats the scientists gave him, Jackhammer was a wrestling champion, defeating fellow world-renowned wrestlers in the tournament. He was under the Mori Mines Inc.—the leading mining company in Japan and was known for the bone-crushing attacks on his opponents and collecting their right arms as a souvenir. He was a crowd favorite, the android could see that. And right now, the famed wrester was waving wildly at his fans.

_Let's just consider it was his last goodbye..._

---

"Anzu?"

The brunette looked up and saw a silver-haired albino smiling at her from the doorway.

"Ryou!" Anzu exclaimed, rushing to give her friend a hug. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!"

Ryou Bakura was the seventeen-year-old son of Pegasus Crawford's first wife. Yuki Bakura-Crawford died when Ryou was just five. Pegasus, after three years met Cynthia, his high school sweetheart and eventually, they got married four years later. The albino, who inherited Pegasus' hair and eye color and her mother's looks, skin and eyes opted to keep her mother's last name; which was fine with the couple. Pegasus was the owner of the Industrial Illusions—also one of the top participants in the tournament.

"I'm not actually looking forward to being here." Ryou said, casting a weary look on the glass-tinted windows viewing the arena. "But dad said you came along. I can't imagine you being alone in this kind of place..."

Anzu cast her friend a grateful look. "Oh Ryou...what would I do without you?"

"Yeah..." The albino replied slinging his arm around Anzu's shoulders. "What would you do without me?"

---

"We seem to have a newcomer here, guys. Let's welcome Kaiba Corporation's new representative, Yami Yugi!"

The whole arena was silent as the android casually walked towards the center, with his trench coat flowing behind him. The Jackhammer stared at his opponent in apparent disbelief.

_I'm actually gonna fight this shrimp?!_

---

Anzu gazed into the arena and saw a silhouette of two figures at the center. She was certain that the taller one was Jackhammer—that's what her father told her. She had seen this wrestler fight a couple of times and was completely grossed out about the style of his game. The brunette's gaze rested on the figure opposite of the wrestler. This guy, her father had said, is the Kaiba Corporation's big surprise. Mr. Mazaki and Seto Kaiba are good business associates, and her father was planning to affiliate his company with the Kaiba Corporation someday. The CEO had convinced Mr. Mazaki that his new 'representative' would ensure them their victory. And so her father, who trusted the teen bet _half_ of the company's profits to Kaiba Corporation. But Anzu's not swayed at the young CEO's claims. The new 'representative' merely reached the Jackhammer's chest level and she's pretty sure that those long thin swords wouldn't stand a chance against the wrestler's heavyset axes and bulky muscles.

_I sure hope father knows what he is doing..._

"Come, Ryou." Anzu called. "Let's go somewhere."

"But the battle's just about to start!"

Anzu sighed, gazing warily at the screen that will be showing the full-zoomed battle scenes, since the fully-air conditioned VIP room was located at the topmost part of the stadium. "I know..." she whispered, her face going slightly pale. "I just don't think I can stand the sight of guts spilling out today..."

---

The whole crowd's silence was replaced by thunderous 'Boo's' being directed at the android. Of course, how can a mere seventeen-year-old, five foot-seven inches tall teenager defeat an all-time wrestling champion? Jackhammer looked down on Yami, with a smirk clearly evident on his face.

" 'Yami Yugi'?? Can't you pick a better-sounding name than that?" The wrestler's sneer went unnaturally wider. "No need to worry, though; 'Yami Yugi' will be short-lived, anyway..."

Yami gave him a smirk of his own. "We'll just have to see about that..."

As if on cue, the announcer's voice echoed across the arena. "Okay, folks, let's get this fight started! Let the battle begin!!"

---

Anzu sat on a soft couch on a coffee lounge, her body slightly trembling. _That____—that man..._she knew he wouldn't be able to stand against Jackhammer. Why, he would be considered lucky if he even lasted _five minutes_ against the famed wrestler!

"You okay? You haven't touched your coffee, Anzu..."

The brunette looked up, her cerulean orbs meeting Ryou's soft brown eyes. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You sure?"

Anzu gave him a soft, tired smile. "Of course. You know me, Ryou...I wouldn't hide anything from you, would I?"

---

_—BAM!—_

The sound of the Jackhammer's axe crashing into the stone, hard cement rang across the arena.

Yami, who easily avoided the wrestler's attacks, smirked at his now agitated opponent. "You can't kill me that way."

The Jackhammer swung his axes wildly at Yami's direction, who evaded it with ease. "Don't act so tough, kid...the battle isn't over, yet!!"

Yami smirked, suddenly vanishing from the Jackhammer's sight. "It is now..."

The wrestler turned around, coming face to face with the android whose katana was already drawn.

"What the—!!"

Yami didn't even give the Jackhammer a chance to finish his sentence as the katana sliced through the wrestler's chest, zigzagging upwards into the head. In a flash, the Jackhammer's mangled body was bare for the whole crowd to see. Yami, whose eyes now glowed cerise threw a look of disgust at his opponent's face, whose eyes and mouth were wide open in horror, with blood and guts continuously flowing out of the open wound.

"You are not worthy to be called my opponent." With that said, the android casually walked over his foe's corpse, with the Jackhammer's blood splattering through his boots, pants and trench coat as he left the arena.

---

Anzu couldn't tear her eyes away from the image of the mangled body, with guts squished as if somebody walked over them. Her breathing became harder, her breath coming out in small, erratic gasps. She was merely summoned by her father at the lounge, and the image greeted her the moment she stepped into the room.

"The...J-Jackham...m-mer..."

Ryou, who had seen how his best friend reacted, instantly pulled the brunette to him. He looked down at Anzu, who as trembling in his arms.

_Who could've done such a thing to the Jackhammer??_

Author's Notes: stretches arms Chapter one done! Did the frequent change views confuse you?? Sorry about that! But look on the bright side—Anzu showed up! Gomen about the fight scene too...I'm not used to describing them, yet! I'm still a novice, here...I'm still learning! I'll try to improve them in the later chapters...and please don't forget to review, guys!! They're my inspiration!!

P.S. I do not own Intel or Microsoft. I'd be filthy rich if I do...--;


	3. Cerise and Cerulean

Me no own. You no sue. But nevertheless, Bakura rules!!!

Author's Notes: I'm so so so so sorry about the long update guys! I've been busy the whole month! Ra, I barely even have the time to write this chap., and post it nonetheless. But anywayz, since you have been great readers and reviewers so far, I love the YamiAnzu pairings as much as you do and the fact that I love you guys (don't worry, the feeling's mutual... oO), I decided to post this ficcy as soon as I was able to escape from this underworld they call school life. --;;

A word for all those who reviewed:

**Disappearing Mist**: Anzu meeting Yami Yugi, coming right up!

**C.A.M.E.O**.: Request granted! Sorry for the long wait, though...school stuff...

**Queen Insanity**: Of course I would want to be your friend! Just check my account out if you want to e-mail me. :3

**Strife**: I really lightened up you day?? Wow...thanks... And about Yami being all cold and bloody? Well, lets just say that a certain brown-haired blue-eyed girl is going to change all that...enjoy the chapter!

**norestar-angel**: Sure! I like Mana, too!

**Anna-Elena: Starlight Chaos**: I'm glad you loved it! Here's chapter 2 for you!

**xKuroSeraphimx**: Oh hi 'hikaru'! I actually read your fic, Dark Desires! It's a cool fic! I really like the way you plotted out the whole thing! I'm sure nobody wouldn't be able to find anything to flame there! And sorry about not being able to review, though..my Ra-damned computer wouldn't open the 'review' page! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Little Atemu**: I know...and I agree with the fact that Yami is indeed sexy! He's my fave character next to Bakura...and don't you think that all those blood in his clothes made him look even more sexier? I read your fic Black Cats are Bad Luck…it was downright funny! And I like the way the Yami-neko, er, _kissed_, Anzu! And oh, can I have the fluffy, white rabbit version of Bakura the next time you turn him into one?? :3

**Chapter 2: Cerise and Cerulean**

Yami casually strode over the long hallway, his clothes bathed in blood from the fight he had earlier with the Jackhammer. His eyes of glowing cerise served a warning to those who would even dare cross his path, which was good. The android was not satisfied with his fight with the Jackhammer. Every inch of his body craved a kill. His ears longed to hear the sound of bones cracking, his hands yearned to grasp a victim's neck and break it with one mighty crush, and he knew his two swords desired the feeling of blood flowing through their long, sharp blades more than anything in the world.

_Kaiba wasn't exaggerating when he meant PERFECT killing machine..._

---

Anzu sat on the couch, still shaken from what she had seen earlier. The image of the Jackhammer's mangled corpse lingered in her mind. She had only been on the coffee lounge for about three minutes when her father summoned her back.

_How could someone HALF the Jackhammer's size do such thing in THREE minutes??!_

"You haven't touched your tea, Anzu..." (a/n: tea? Anzu?? Get it?!?! Hahahaha!! )

Teh brunette looked up and saw Ryou's soft brown orbs lit with concern. Anzu smiled, trying to shake the thoughts away, but the haunting images of the mangled corpse still lingered.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, his voice now filled with concern. The last time he saw Anzu like this was when...

_…was when…_

Wait a minute, Ryou had _never, EVER _seen Anzu like this before...

---

"No one except the Underworld members are allowed beyond this door."

Yami's gaze travelled up to the two bulky men guarding the doors. The android could tell from their uniforms that they are tournament bodyguards and currently, these two are giving him glares deadlier than the Jackhammer's.

"I want to see Seto Kaiba."

The guards growled, clearly seeing that their glares and size had not clearly intimidated the guy one bit. One of them finally looked down, his face showing no sign of surprise at the sight of a seventeen-year-old half-bathed with blood.

"I told you already; only Underworld members are allowed beyond this door."

The teen smirked, as if glad that the had answered that way. His eyes of serise seemed to grow brighter as Yami unsheathed his two, long, blood-stained swords. "I guess I'll just have to force my way in, then..."

Two long katanas sliced through the guards' heads before they even had the chance to process what the android had just said. Yami pressed his sword against the two men's chests, effectively nailing them against the wall. He checked one of the guard's jacket, pulling out a small black contrivance.

The android smirked. _And these men actually call themselves _guards_ of the Underworld._..

Then he pressed the button in the middle of the device.

Immediately, an alarm sounded, sending all guards, robots and androids alike to the place where the teen is currently standing.

_The rest of this trash they call 'security' will be arriving in ten seconds..._

And the android was right.

---

An alarm was heard throughout the lounge. The teens ran towards the emergency exit, with Ryou grabbing on to Anzu's arm, not noticing her eyes that are deeply lost in thought, fearing the events that might soon be taking place. The lounge was guarded with two US Marine-trained soldiers. Everyone _knew_ that no one can get past these two men, especially with their bulky bodies and state-of-the-art weapons. But that alarm sounding meant that something went _horribly_ wrong at the entrance. He knew that his and Anzu's father would be escorted by the guards inside the main lounge. One of the two guards posted in their lounge went to check the commotion and the other was currently guiding them towards the exit.

Then Anzu suddenly stopped, freeing herself from Ryou's grasp.

"Anzu! What are you—!"

"Look, I know you're gonna kill me for this later but I need you to listen to me." Anzu said, cutting the albino off. "I really, _really_ need to go back to the entrance. Yes, I know its dangerous but something inside me tell me that I should go in there! You know how accurate and precise my gut feelings are, right? Something is going on down there and I need to find out what it is." Anzu gave her best friend a soft smile. "You go on with out me, 'kay? I'll catch up with you as soon as I satisfy this stupid curiosity of mine."

Ryou sighed. "Do you know that curiosity killed a cat?"

"Yes, I heard that saying before...and then...?"

"All I want to say is why look into things you're not supposed to look into? That might be some escaped convict—or an assassin tasked to annihilate the businessmen here, you could get yourself killed!"

The brunette could see fear in the albino's eyes, and she knew that that emotion was generated for her. Ryou feared the things that might happen to his best friend. So Anzu smiled, in attempt to lighten things up. "I won't get killed, Ryou...I'm not a cat."

Ryou sighed again, this time for the teen's stubbornness. "You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope, curiosity helps you gain knowledge, you know."

"Then I'm not going to let you go there alone; I'm going with you."

Anzu was surprised at the silver-head's statement. "But Ryou—"

Ryou placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Whether you like it or not, we're stuck together. You are my best friend, Anzu. And as you best friend, I simply cannot allow you to go back there alone."

"Ryou..."

The albino smiled jokingly. "You owe me one..."

---

Orbs of cerise glowed in delight as two swords danced wildly, slicing anything and anyone who would even dare come near it. By now, carcasses and mechanical parts littered the area. Puddles of blood pooled the floor as Yami Yugi stood at the center, now fully bathed crimson.

Two gigantic robots appeared behind, their optic detectors focused on the only thing standing.

Yami smirked. _They unleashed the ZF 13-A's at last..._

ZF 13-A's—better known as the 'Mass Destructors', are military-made machines designed to annihilate everything and everyone their sensors can detect—enemy or not. They are unstoppable once released and are quadrupedals, designed to look like gigantic canines. Their special ability: Coat of the Chameleon—an ability that can render these machines invisible.

---

Anzu felt her heart beating wildly against her chest. Both she and Ryou had finally reached the entrance and now, the brunette's hands were shaking as she reached out to open the doors, afraid of what fate might have in store for them.

---

ZF 13-A's are a little bit tough to handle, which was good. The android loved a good challenge. And right now, he was having a time of his life.

Until the doors burst open, revealing a young woman standing, her cerulean orbs wide in shock.

_What is that woman doing here?!_

---

The whole corridor was a mess, its walls stained crimson, its floors pooled with blood and filled with decapitated and mangled robotic parts. Fear took full control of Anzu's body. Ryou, who was standing behind her felt the same thing.

The brunette's eyes rested on the young man standing amidst the gruesome mess. Cerise met cerulean, and it took Anzu moments to realize exactly _who_ she was looking at.

_Two swords...spiked-up hair...that guy was..._

_That guy was..._

_The Jackhammer's opponent..._

_The Jackhammer's murderer..._

---

Yami, almost literally glued to his spot stared at the woman, was wondering why he hadn't made a move to kill her. The man behind her meant absolutely nothing to him and normally, his blades would've cut through the woman in half without any consideration. He would've even taken the pleasure in doing it by his bare hands! But now, the mere _thought_ of his blade bearing _her_ blood was just too...

_disturbing..._

_-_

_Was it because she was a woman?…_

_-_

A sudden crash broke the android out of his stare. The two ZF 13-A's seemed to appear out of nowhere as the Coat of Chameleon was deactivated.

_These wild dogs are my primary concern…I'll deal with the woman later…_

Yami charged forward with his katanas and hands kept behind him, intending to slash the robots at the same time (A/N: Think Kenshin Himura). To the android's surprise, both ZF 13-A's disappeared. The first one reappearing right in front of him and the other appearing in front of the woman and her companion.

_The robots must've detected their heat source!_

The ZF 13-A in front of the android started firing its gatling guns. Yami easily avoided the bullets with amazing speed. And while he's busy with the first ZF 13-A. the other robot slowly inched towards the woman and her silver-haired companion, aiming its launchers directly at them.

Anzu know what the Mass Destructor was about to do; she pushed Ryou away just when the ZF 13-A fired its weapons. A loud explosion was heard, and a thick smoke enveloped the area.

Yami wasted no time. He pushed the sword through the robot's back and dragged it downwards, destroying the ZF 13-A's main power core.

The remaining mass destructor scanned its two victims sprawled on different corners. The silver-head was further, and so its sensors focused on the woman, who was lying few inches away from its thick circuited front legs.

-

_Race: Homo Sapien_

_Gender: Female_

_WARNING: LIFE SIGNS DETECTED_

_-_

A canon sprouted from its back, which was now arched—like an angry predator ready to battle. The robot aimed its weapon on the woman, who was now a bit conscious on what was happening on her surroundings.

Every muscle in Anzu's body screamed in agony. She was not hit by—_whatever_ the robot launched at them. But the impact she received was enough to send her crashing on the nearby wall. Ryou, whom she was able to save recieved less injuries, but was unconscious nonetheless. Anzu gazed upon the machine and its weapons and instantly, she knew she was doomed. She gave her best friend's unconscious silhouette one last look before resigning to her fate.

_This is my fault, Ryou...I shouldn't have dragged you into this…I'm sorry..._

_I'm so sorry…_

Anzu closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

_Just one clean shot...and everything's over..._

But it didn't.

Instead, she felt her body being lifted of the ground a second before an explosion was heard. The brunette opened her eyes and saw herself closely pressed against the chest of the scarlet-eyed teen. The remaining ZF 13-A was unmoving, with a sword sticking out of its back.

_The mass destructor was destroyed...by the same man who killed the Jackhammer..._

_...the same man who caused this chaos..._

_...and the same man who actually saved my life..._

Anzu tried to get a closer look on the teen, but her vision was getting blurry and darkness was already consuming her vision. Her body felt the comfortable heat radiated by the assassin, and the last thing she saw was Seto Kaiba in his purple trench coat and her father running towards her before she let her whole body go limp in the arms of her savior.

Author's Notes: I know this chappie's kinda lousy…but look on the bright side, the two finally met each other! Gomen for the long update and the short chapter…I was supposed to post this last week, but then the computer at the internet café wouldn't open the login page! Hell, it even took that Ra-friggin' PC a whole Ra-freakin' 30 minutes to open the site! That café's got a server as fast a dying sloth, Ra-dammit! Anywayz, enough with the whole 'Ra-be-damned' cursing…don't for get to leave your reviews, minna! Reviews!! No flames, please! Still working on my VERY busy schedule and my writing styles out! A very Merry Christmas to you all!


	4. The SeventeenYearOld Assassin

For disclaimer, see previous chappies.

Author's Notes: Gah!! Cartoon Network just repeated Yu-Gi-oh! for the upteenth time! Not that I mind, I mean, I get to see Bakura battle with Yami two times! Man, his spirit deck rocks! Too bad he lost though...but he made it very difficult for Yami; and that proves that he is one of the best out there!! (I'm a 100 Bakura fanatic, mind you :3 )

And to the reviewers:

**Anna-Elena: Starlight Chaos**: I completely understand how you feel…my school schedule's really killing me too! (Debate Club meeting here, IT Club meeting there and School Paper Staff meeting in the middle!) Luckily, it is Christmas vacation so I was able to update sooner. Hooray to vacations!! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Blast-Hornet**: goes teary eyed Thanks for taking up time to review though I know you could always do it in person!! How did your Dapitan vacation go?? You seen Rizal's place? I heard its pretty cool!

**--**: Request granted! Here's chapter 3!

**Ksaturn**: They're my favorite anime couple too! They really look good together, don't you think?? Anywayz, here's chapter 3, get it while it's sizzling hot!

**n.v.**: Whee! Just updated! Hope you like this chappie!

**C.A.M.E.O.**: Well, as for the answers to those questions, that's for me to know and for you to find out! There's going to be major twists in this fic so keep tuned in!

**Gijinka Renamon**: Just updated! Thank you for reviewing!

**norestar-angel**: Yeah…but I've noticed it too late. I was posting chapter 2 in a hurry so I really didn't get to proof-read it like I did in the previews chappies…thanks for telling me though! And as for Kaiba and Anzu's father, read and find out! Hope you enjoy this chappie! J:)

**Little Atemu**: I know…but don't you he looks a bit cooler like that?? I really like it when Yami smirks…hehe…;; Thanks for the Bakura-rabbit by the way hugs Bakura in his rabbit form He's _really, really _cute! watchesBakura nibble a carrot Aww…He's gonna like it here!

**XKuroSeraphimx**: So glad you liked it! I've already read Crimson Cage and Dreams Made Flesh, too…I love them! Yami's getting cooler and cooler by the chapter! :3 Hope you like this chappie! A very Happy New Year to you! J

**Chapter 3: The Seventeen-Year-Old Assassin**

---

_His eyes..._

_Tinged with blood_

_His eyes..._

_Filled with malice_

_Full of lust_

_Blinded by its infinite longing to kill_

_Its his eyes..._

_Its the eyes of a beast playing with its prey_

_Its the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer at the death of its victim_

_Its the eyes of a madman at the sight of the destruction he himself had created_

_Its the eyes of a boy with an age maybe close to mine_

_Its his eyes..._

---

"I think she's coming around now..."

The figure on the bed stirred, and cerulean orbs opened, trying to adjust to the bright light and the weird glow the chalk-white walls are emitting.

Yes, you guessed it right. Anzu Mazaki is inside the hospital.

The man seated at the edge of her bed immediately threw his arms arms around her. "Anzu! I'm glad you're alright!" It was Mr. Kenjiro Mazaki, Anzu's father and only living relative.

The brunette returned the embrace reluctantly, smiling at her father's attitude. "Dad..." Her azure orbs then scanned the whole room, as if looking for someone. "Where's Ryou? How is he?"

"He only received minor injuries and got discharged an hour ago. Pegasus' wife picked him up." Seto Kaiba, who was currently seated on a chair, working on his laptop, said.

"And what about that guy...the one who finished the Mass Destructors? The one with..." Anzu looked down, her voice lowering into a whisper. "...the one with those scary red eyes...?"

The corner of the CEO's lip turned up. "You mean, Yami Yugi? He's actually just outside." Kaiba whispered something on a built-in phone in his trenchcoat and almost immediately, the door opened and a familiar teen entered the room.

But this time, it was aubergine that met the brunette's unsuspecting cerulean orbs.

"Anzu, meet Yami Yugi. The man who saved your life and the Kaiba Corporation's new representative."

The azure-eyed teen was speechless. Here was the guy who had haunted her thoughts...her dreams...but then...

_Its his eyes..._

_His eyes tell a different story_

_Its his eyes..._

_Was he really the same man who killed the Jackhammer and obliterated the Mass Destructors?_

Anzu's voice was barely above a whisper. "A kid...in the arena...?"

Aubergine orbs widened a bit in question. It displayed innocence amidst the sharp look seen in his eyes. This surprised the brunette even more.

_Its his eyes..._

The CEO placed a firm hand on Yami's shoulders. "He's no kid, Anzu," Kaiba said, a smirk appearing on his features. "Yami here, is actually an android."

"He's...an android...?" Anzu reached out, feeling the so-called android's face. She gently caressed his cheek, feeling the same warmth that had comforted her back when she was nearly killed by the Mass Destructors. It felt real too, it is not some synthetic epidermis used by androids, it felt _humanly_ real. The purple-eyed teen was very much alive.

"You can't detect his real kind simply by touching him. I designed Yami that way." The CEO handed her a pen-shaped material. "Use this. You'll see."

The brunette turned the 'pen' on, which happens to be a compact x-ray scanner, on (A/N: Think A.I.:Artificial Intelligence). She focused the 'light' on her palm, immediately exposing her phalanges and carpals instead of just her skin. She then directed it to the android's chest, her lips parting softly when she saw wires and metal frameworks instead of a sternum and a ribcage.

Anzu gave the scanner back to Kaiba, her hands shaking slightly from what she had seen. "But why in the body of a teen?"

"The programs and machines were placed on the lightest, most durable chassis to date. But in order for those to perform to the limit of their abilities, they must be placed on a shell—a _body_ to be exact, that will be able to stand great amounts of pressure and speed. The best and the lightest metal framework that can support all these can be found in the shell that replicates the body of a seventeen-year-old. So AX-102—or should I say, Yami Yugi here is actually a seventeen-year-old human replica."

Mr. Mazaki firmly nodded at his business associate's explanation. He held his daughter firmly on her shoulders. "And that machine, my dear, is our ticket to success."

A shrill beep interrupted the whole conversation. Kaiba checked his laptop and saw a pop-up icon of an envelope with the Underworld's official seal and the big, bold red letters that spelled "Urgent" flashing on the screen. The CEO quickly scanned the mail, deleting it afterwards. He then turned to Mr. Mazaki. "_They _called a meeting. Its urgent." The dead serious look from Kaiba was enough to make Mr. Mazaki nod firmly. "When?"

"Now." The CEO placed the laptop on his briefcase before exiting the room with a graceful 'swish' from his trenchcoat. "Stay here Yami, the meeting is not going to last long. We'll be right back."

Mr. Mazaki kissed his daughter on the forehead before following his associate out.

Uncomfortable silence descended as soon as the door closed. The android was emotionless and umoving, while Anzu stared down, her hands gripping on the bed sheet.

A few more minutes passed and finally, the brunette decided to break the silence. "You can have that seat if you want."

Yami silently sat down on the chair Kaiba was sitting a while ago. His aubergine orbs were now focused on Anzu, trying to familiarize her features. The brunette was uncomfortable with the stare, so she kept her eyes glued to the sheets.

Silence descended upon them. Again.

_Why did I save her? _

That question was running through the android's head since the time he found the woman unconscious in his arms. He knew he was programmed to kill, to destroy, to annihilate. And yet, his hands that were made to do destruction had just saved a life.

_I need to ask Kaiba about this..._

---

The silence was deafening, much more that what Anzu can take. She was not accustomed to awkward silences—especially with a visitor. She could always find ways to keep conversations coming and this was the first time she actually found herself speechless. But she knew she had to start a conversation somehow.

The cerulean-eyed teen slowly looked at the direction of the android. "Kaiba wasn't able to introduce me to you earlier. My name's Anzu Mazaki, by the way."

Yami merely nodded, acknowledging what the brunette had said. Anzu smiled faintly, knowing that at least he was able to receive responses from the android. "I wasn't able to thank you for saving me either...thank you...Yami..."

The android looked at the teen, surprised at what she said and at that moment, the brunette was able to have a good look on his eyes. Anzu immediately felt drawn to those aubergine orbs, her eyes locked on those deep pools. Yami's eyes were mysterious—even a bit _enticing_ at a certain point, looking like jewels crafted from a fine amethyst crystal.

This was something she never found on any human being she had met.

A faint sound of the doorknob turning broke the brunette out of her stare. She felt a faint blush staining her cheeks—though she didn't know why— as she watched a raven-haired woman garbed in white come in with a steel tray in hand. It was the nurse designed to check up on her.

The nurse was humming when she set up a tray—which actually contained a needle and an alcohol-soaked cotton, on the table next to her patient. She smiled, turning to the brunette while preparing the needle. "You're going to feel sleepy right after I inject this to you but don't worry, that is just the medicine's effect. This is going to speed up your recovery while you sleep and hopefully, you can get discharged as soon as you wake up." The nurse injected the medicine in the brunette's arm. The raven-haired woman dabbed the cotton to Anzu's puncture wound. "I'll check you later, Ms. Mazaki." The nurse smiled, putting the needle into the tray before exiting the room.

Instantly, the brunette's eyes got heavy. _I didn't expect the medicine to work this soon..._

She cast a wary glance towards the android. "Do you mind if I rest my eyes for awhile?"

Yami shook his head in reply.

Anzu smiled. "Thanks." She laid back down, comfortably resting her head on the pillow. Seconds later, she was asleep.

The android stood up and scanned the sleeping figure that lay ahead of him. His aubergine orbs was focused on the brunette's face, carefully noting her slow, rhythmic breathing, her soft, peaceful mien and that faint smile that tugged her lips.

_"I wasn't able to thank you for saving me either...thank you by the way...Yami..."_

_"...thank you..."_

Yami pulled the thick blanket towards Anzu, tucking it just below her chin.

"You're...you're welcome..."

Phalanges and Carpals--Hand bones: skeletal parts of the hand

Author's Notes: At last!!! The third chappie finally done!! Don't forget to leave your reviews, minna!! They're my inspiration!!


	5. Denial

If I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yami and Anzu would've been together a long time ago, Anzu is Yami's past wife and Bakura's going to be my boyfriend! :3 But sadly though, I don't own the series and the movies and the manga either!...awww...so sue me!

Author's Notes: Did I make you wait too long?? Gomen about that...school's back, and so are the other academic responsibilities that were upon me ( --;; ). I got a perfect score in our Chemistry exam, though! Go me! Go me! dances around in circles Beat that, Kaiba! (Kaiba: Hn, you just got lucky.) (animecrazy: meanie! ) Anywayz, lets get on with the chappie. But before that...

**Ksaturn:** Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

**Allaraina: **I know how you feel about school (--;;;)…thanks for reviewing, anyway!

**Mah-Xien:** Domo arigato gozaimasu!! But you would need to wear those shoes again. Though, it's starting to smell here! covers nose with a clip Just kidding!! Hehe… ;; Thanks again!

**Healing Spirit: **Sure! Why not? I'll be checking it out as soon as I finish posting this chappie!

**Cerulean San:** I don't even have a brain and you're going to eat it? Noo!! Here's chapter four though, hope you like it!

**norestar-angel:** Well, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, too! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Ninqe:** You're into karate? Cool! I'm actually into Taekwondo, too! :3 I'm glad you loved the fight scenes…I was afraid that I wasn't able to describe everything properly… (--) And I don't mind critisms, as I will always say, I accept _comments_ and not flames, so go ahead! I would really love to hear from another author's point of view!

**Bradybunch: **You actually liked Kaiba? You were the first to say that! Thanks!

**Queen Insanity:** Chapter four coming right up!

**Yamiko Yakou: **Request granted! Thank you for reviewing!

**Dark Magician:** Here's chapter four!

**XKuroSeraphimx:** Thanks for reviewing! I promise I'll make more YamiAnzu scenes in the next chapters!

**Chapter 4: Denial**

"I need to see Mr. Kaiba."

The man guarding the door nodded, recognizing the android. He opened the thick, metal shock-proof door that lead to Kaiba's office. Yami walked inside wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, white cargo pants and black Nike shoes with white markings. The same ankh that he wore on his first fight was still hanging around his neck; thick silver bangles adorned his wrists and two identical rings occupied his two middle fingers. All in all, the android looked just like any other teenager. A _gorgeous_ teenager, to be exact. (A/N: I second that motion! Hear! Hear! pounds table)

The aubergine-eyed teen found his creator seated on a large leather seat, furiously typing on his laptop while staring—or glaring, rather at the monitor of his office computer. "What brings you here?" he asked, not even bothering to look at his visitor.

"I need answers."

Kaiba looked up upon hearing the android's reply. Cobalt met aubergine, with the CEO's eyebrows raised. "Answers?" the corner of his lip turned up. "What happened to, 'I would be malfunctioning to object'?"

Yami's face betrayed no emotion as he looked directly at the CEO. "I'm not going to object; I'm going to ask a question."

Kaiba smirked. "I never programmed you to be that witty, either. But go ahead then, what do you want to know?"

"Its about that woman...I know I wasn't programmed to save lives and yet I—"

"Can't stop thinking about her, already? Its been three weeks!" The CEO gave a short, cold, laugh. "Very untypical, Yami, especially for an assassin like you. But then again, I have an explanation for that."

The last statement made the android step closer.

"I also have installed within you a program that somehow gives you the ability to act like a human being at times. This explains why you saved her. It was actually the 'human' part in you that made you do such thing."

Yami nodded, but the frown that appeared on his usually impassive face showed that he was not satisfied with the answer. "Humans are weak. Why install something that could render me vulnerable?"

Kaiba again smirked. "I Don't want the Underworld finding out that you're no human—at least not yet. That program gives you more human-like attributes, it'll keep those geezers we call officials off track."

"I see..." Yami looked at the CEO. "I have all me questions answered now."

"Good." Fingers tapped furiously at the keyboard. "You're going to have another battle two weeks from now. So I suggest you start training and you forget about her—even just for this time being if you want."

Aubergine orbs widened at Kaiba's last statement. _He's making it sound like the woman is my weakness!_

The CEO snickered. "If you're no android, I'd say you're starting to fall in love with her."

Yami turned to leave the office, ignoring the CEO's last words and the deep, cold chuckle that escaped from his lips.

_  
—Love (n): very strong affection—an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion.  
: strong liking—a strong liking for something.  
: something eliciting enthusiasm—something that elicits deep interest and enthusiasm in somebody.  
:beloved—used as an affectionate word to somebody loved._

_ (v): feel tender affection for—to feel tender affection for somebody.  
:feel desire for—to feel romantic desire and longing for somebody.  
: like very much—to like something or like doing something very much.  
: show kindness to—to feel and show kindness and charity to somebody.—  
_

The android smirked, shaking his head. This_—_this love his creator had mentioned is a human emotion—a _feeling_ that from what he had learned from the definition can render someone weak.

_Survival is crucial in a battlefield. I wouldn't need anything that can result to my weakness..._

---

Cerulean orbs seemed to glow in the darkness as Anzu lay awake on her soft, queen-sized mattress. It has been three weeks and yet, the face of the seventeen-year-old assassin continued to linger in her thoughts, her dreams.

_His eyes..._

It has always been the android's eyes that drew her to him. His eyes were void of emotions, the brunette knew that, but there's something different about the,. Something special...

_Something human, perhaps?_

---

"All the information you need is here."

The android looked up as Ryu Otogi tossed him an envelope. "About the next opponent?"

"Yeah," The computer analyst took a seat across Yami. "Al-Haj Industries' representative. The only Middle-Eastern company in Japan."

The android quickly scanned the contents of the envelope. His opponent is Mirage, a man who specializes in illusions and trickery.

"Mirage's special attack is called 'Multiply'. He can fill the whole arena with 'clones' of himself, confusing his opponent. He doesn't look tough at all_—_but the guy's got superior knife-handling skills. And his feet are as fast as his hands. All his opponents regretted underestimating him.

Yami nodded, fully absorbing what his green-eyed companion was saying. _An illusionist...hmm...interesting..._

---

The whole stadium was packed, its bleachers occupied with representatives and contenders alike. The news about the Kaiba Corporation's new seventeen-year-old representative spread like wild fire, and people flocked to see the one who had befallen the Jackhammer fight his new opponent.

The crowd, who had filled the whole stadium with noise hushed when the announcer took his place at the center of the arena.

"A nice evening we have outside, folks! Our first contender is the youngest company representative in the history of Underworld games. Let us welcome Kaiba Corporation's Yami Yugi!"

The already silent crowd was even more silenced as the android stride towards the center of the arena clad in his long black trenchcoat and armed with his two long katanas that had already been wiped free of the blood from the fights he had three weeks earlier. Aubergine disappeared as orbs of cerise took its place, giving Yami Yugi an even darker, more foreboding aura.

Taciturnity gave way to shouts of appreciation. The crowd cheered for the android, whose impassive look was not clear to the roaring crowd. Yami glanced up the airconditioned room located at the topmost part of the stadium, where he is sure Seto Kaiba and Rashjid Mukhir—the owner of the Al-Haj Industries were staying.

_She's not there..._

The CEO told him earlier that Mr. Mazaki had a business trip in Paris, leaving the country a week earlier and bringing his daughter with him. The android can't understand why Kaiba told him all this. Like he ever _cared_ about the woman in the first place...it was the human part in him that compelled him to do such a 'heroic' deed—

_right?_

The android shook his head. His mind continued to dwell back on _that_ event that happened three weeks ago. The Mass Destructors—and the woman that he suddenly found lying insentient on the ground. All Yami could think of back then was getting to her before the ZF 13-A does, and that moment when the woman was safe in his arms felt _just _right for him. _He_ was not supposed to feel that way. Then he remembered his hesitation—his hesitation to kill, to strike down a woman who absolutely has of no use to him. It defied his original purpose. It was not supposed to happen that way and now he is fearing that it might happen again.

Scarlet orbs narrowed as Mirage came walking in the center. Apparently, the announcer had introduced his opponent—and the android was too involved in his thoughts to notice.

Mirage looked just like as he had in the photos Otogi gave him. He was a tall, thin man dressed in a white tuxedo, wearing a white stovepipe hat. His face was completely hidden by a mask that was divided into two halves—the first half was depicting a face smiling and the other was showing the same face in tears. The man doesn't look tough at all, in fact, he looks to frail, to fragile to fight.

_"...but looks can be deceiving..."_

The android tightened his grip on the two swords. _I hesitated before...I had let the human part of me take over. I can't let that happen again. Not now...not ever..._

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Mirage took a fine bow. The announcer took this as a sign to get everything started. "Okay, folks!," he shouted, backing away from the two contenders. "Let the battle begin!"

Mirage pulled out small daggers from his coat and threw it at the android's direction with an amazing speed. Yami merely snickered as he easily evaded the attacks, drawing his two silver katanas at the same time. "I don't get killed that way."

The android's statement did not stop the masked contender from throwing daggers at the android. He then laughed, perhaps seeing the potential on his opponent. "A bored _guest_, I see...most first-timers won't even stand against that simple dagger throwing I demonstrated earlier. But I see that you're different from them, Yami Yugi...now, why don't we _double_ the fun to keep the show coming?"

Mirage split himself into two and now, Yami was faced with two masked assassins. _This man obviously mastered his illusion techniques quite well...and that mask he's wearing keeps me from reading his eyes and predicting his upcoming attacks, I'll just have to rely on my senses for now..._

"Let's begin the real fun now, shall we?"

The two masked assassins charged at the same time, the android followed suit, running towards Mirage with speed that matched his opponent. His katana easily passed through the illusion while the real one deflected his attack.

"Congratulations, you actually handled the illusion and I quite well! Let's see how you handle four!"

Three other illusions emerged from the real Mirage. The four—together with the real Mirage—surrounded Yami, each pulling out another set of sharp weaponry from their coats. "Attack!"

All four dashed towards the android. Yami kicked the first Mirage that reached him while deflecting a set of daggers thrown at his direction. His foot passed through the image. _An illusion_. He knew from which direction the daggers came from, but its hard to tell who the real masked assassin is since all of them are attacking him at the same time.

More daggers are thrown. The scarlet-eyed teen refracted the attack by swinging his katana to the direction of the weapons, and turning to his side to evade the punch that might have hit him in the face had he delayed his move sooner. Another attempted to scratch him with a long knife, but Yami slashed the image using his other katana before somersaulting away from the two remaining assassins.

_He's good…_

Both Mirages pulled a dirk before charging after the android simultaneously. He pushed his sword through the first masked contender who raised his weapon, the body disappearing after doing so. Then he bent backwards, just in time to see three daggers missing his face by millimeters.

The remaining assassin gave out a cold, harsh laugh. "You've given me quite an entertainment…but I believe we need to finish this fight once and for all. Send my best regards to the Jackhammer, Yami Yugi. This is my final technique, Multiply!"

Mask assassins emerged from Mirage, slowly surrounding the android. Yami closed his eyes, reminiscing his fights with Mirage earlier. His mind began replaying the masked assassin's multiplication. First, when he divided himself into two and second, when three other copies of himself materialized from the real one. A smirk crept up to Yami's face, his blood-stained orbs lighting up with insane delight. _Every opponent has a weakness...and I think I've just found his..._

Mirage continued to multiply, all his clones emerging from the real him. "Prepare to lose, kid!"

Cerise orbs glowed brighter. "I am not programmed to lose and I don't intend to do so." The android prepared his two swords, a sadistic smork seen on his features. "Its best to attack if you still know who and where your enemy is. I've been waiting for this."

The android speeded towards his masked opponent, who can clearly be distinguished from his replicas since it was _from_ him that all the duplicates are emerging from. Yami took this as an opportunity to attack.

_Its time to drop the curtains. I'm going to end this show once and for all._

Mirage barely had the time to react as the android's first sword sliced through his chest with the other katana passing through his torso. The crowd could only watch in silence as Mirage dropped into the arena's stone cold floor, stone cold dead—all in three parts.

Yami stared down at his opponent's mask before he kicked it off, revealing to everyone present in the stadium what Mirage really looked like. The android scowled, seeing the masked assassin's distorted face: yellowish dilated pupils, smashed-up beak-like nose and a mouth wide open in shock and terror, revealing a mass of decayed teeth amidst the blood freely rushing out of it. A hideous scar zig-zagged from the left side of his forehead down to the right side of his chin. The scarlet-eyed teen glowered. "You looked better with you mask on."

---

Rashjid Mukhir gazed into the screen, with shock clearly evident on his face. Minutes ago, the fight had been even. That Yami Yugi even had a hard time handling Mirage's clones! But now, his representative's roughly cut body body was bare for everyone to see. He can even clearly see Mirage's viscera and severely damaged sternum from here! The company owner felt sick.

"I'll need the transfer papers tomorrow, Mr. Mukhir," Seto Kaioba's lips curled into a nasty sneer. "Your company is going to be of good use to me."

---

The android closed his eyes, savoring the rain of blood Mirage's neck wound, which had been inflicted after he felt like slashing his katana into the already dead man's throat. It felt unusually good. Yami could feel his hands quiver with delight at the sight of what they had done. _See? You have not lost your touch. You had felt contentment when you killed Mirage and will continue to feel so as an assassin who will do what he had been made to do—to kill._ The android nodded faintly, agreeing with his thoughts. The weakness he felt with the woman was temporary.

_I am not going to let it happen again._

Author's Notes: Gomen if I didn't put much YamiAnzu on this chappie...this was really intended to focus on dear Yami's feelings (not that he has one—yet). I'll make it up on the next chapters. Until then, reviews minna!

P.S.: Those who watches Gundam Seed, a friend of mine suggested that I should put Flay Allster as one of Yami's future opponents in the future chapters. My friend hates her and I hate her too, so I wouldn't mind. And to the Flay fans who read this: don't flame me! I have my reasons for hating her and I'm sure that you have you pretty own reasons to hate other characters too...so peace!


	6. The New Bodyguard

I only own the plot and the yakuzas.

**Author's Notes:** First of all, GOMEN for the late update...its March, and since its only a month before classes officially ends (animecrazy: Yay!), projects after projects were given, exams (which I barely survived) were taken, and scripts (our final exam in our Filipino subject is a small theater play concerning Dr. Jose Rizal's novel_Noli Me Tangere_, and I was chosen as the scriptwriter...hmph..figures ;;...) were made. On top of it all, our final exam's going to be next week! Aarrgghhh! Can't we send these Ra-damned examination days be sent to Shadow Realm or something? oO

**Mah-Xien:** Sou desu ka ne...but then again, you're _always_ confusing me...;;...and about Flay? Easiest said and _done_! I'll check if many of the readers would favor to the 'Kill Flay!' suggestion. I'll give Azrael a thought...'kay?

**C.A.M.E.O.:** Oh! Gomen if I offended you! bows down profusely I didn't mean to do it...but I just can't spoil the ending, can I? It'll be the same thing as spoilers! And its not good for an author to spoil her endings, right? I can just tell you one thing. YamiAnzu. We all know what happens with YamiAnzu fics. :3

**Yamiko Yakou:** Really? Why thank you! And oh! Another one for Flay! Yippee!

**Bradybunch452:** Thanks for the compiment! Your review inspired me to continue on this chapter amidst my busy lifestyle. Hope you like this chappie:)

**xxtaintedcv:** I like doing that part... :3

**CommonKnowledge: **Well, thank you for taking up the time in reviewing!

Chapter 5: The New Bodyguard

_  
Pick up the phone, Ryou..._

A soft click was heard, and an unmistakable soft voice can be heard from the other end of the line. "Anzu?"

The brunette gave a happy squeal, her grip on her cordless phone tightening. "Of course! Have you already forgotten the sound of my voice?"

Ryou gave a short laugh. "Of course not!" The albino tapped few keys on the screen connected to the base of his phone. "Now why don't we just use the video-phone so that we can talk to each other better?"

The silver-head heard a soft click at the end of the line and immediately, Anzu's face materialized on the screen. "Hello!"

Ryou eagerly leaned forward. "So, how was your stay on Paris?"

"It was great! The place never ceased to amaze me, you know? I've been to Louvre and the Eiffel countless times already, yet it never fails to take my breath away. I shopped a lot, too!" The brunette gave Ryou a childish smile. ''And I got you some souveneirs!"

The albino had to smile. Anzu never failed to send him gifts and trinkets everytime the girl went abroad. Among those were a pair of crocodile-leather shoes from Italy, a dreamcatcher from Arizona, pajamas with Walt Disney's signature from Disneyland and polo shirts and a painting from her last visits to France.

_I wonder what she got me this time?_

"Have a seat, Mr. Mazaki."

Sharp, cobalt orbs watched as his visitor seated himself in one of the luxurious seats adjacent to his. He then motioned his secretary to come over. "Coffee, or tea?"

Mr. Mazaki smiled. "Just the usual, Mr. Kaiba. Freshly brewed black coffee with two lumps of sugar."

Kaiba turned to his secretary. "You heard him. And I want another black coffee for myself. No additions."

The secretary acknowledged his employer's orders, bowing once before leaving the office.

The CEO first waited for the automatic doors to close before leaning forward, staring at the silver, intricitely carved statuette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon before glancing at his visitor. "First of all Mr. Mazaki, I would like to thank you for your full support on Yami Yugi's creation."

Mr. Mazaki smiled. "Anything for a friend and future associate. I heard you won over Mr. Rashjid's Mirage. Congratulations."

"As expected from an android like him. I've been working on our papers out, it'll only be a matter of days before our affiliation is official."

"I have been looking forward to that. Is this the reason why you called me here, Mr. Kaiba? To celebrate?"

The CEO's look turned serious. "The matter is actually about the android himself. I heard you're not satisfied with Anzu's bodyguards."

Mr. Mazaki nodded slowly. "Yes...that's true...But what does _that _have to do with Yami?"

Anzu had four bodyguards due the constant death threats Mr. Mazaki had been recieving (he _is_ a well-known businessman after all.). Those four were not ordinary men—they were the strongest members of the most feared yakuza brotherhood in Japan. Their bulky bodies and superior knife-and-gun handling proved that. But there's one big problem: the yakuzas were also famed for the physical, mental and sexual abuse they inflict to those of the weaker sex. Mr. Mazaki had been fortunate that nothing happened to his daughter—yet. But still, he can't be sure. Those guards may protect Anzu from the most possible dangers—but who can protect _his_ daughter from her own bodyguards?

The CEO's lip curled. "I was going to ask you if you would want Yami to be Anzu's new bodyguard."

The tycoon's jaw dropped open. "What!"

"I have installed in Yami something that has never been done before. I gave him emotions."

Now, Mr. Mazaki's face was priceless. "You what!"

"Easy, Mr. Mazaki..." Kaiba gave a cold chuckle. "We don't want our new representative to be doubted at the earliest stages of the tournament, right? Emotions are the ones that separates humans from every other entity here on earth, so its only rational and logical that I install it to the android."

The business tycoon slowly nodded, slowly processing what his associate had explained. "But what does guarding my daughter have to do with it?"

"Yami is not 'born' with emotions. He learns them. And for that to happen, he must constantly be in contact with humans. I believe Anzu has good social skills. She might be able to help him."

Mr. Mazaki was not convinced. "You've seen how the android annihilated the Mass Destructors. How can you be sure that he will not do the same thing to Anzu?"

The CEO smirked. "Yami reacted with Anzu differently than with any other humans he come in contact with. Besides, haven't you seen how he protected your daughter?"

The tycoon could only shudder as he nodded. The had found Anzu unconscious, nestled comfortably within the android's arms. Angered blood red orbs greeted him when he tried to reach out to his daughter. Yami then tightened his grip around the brunette as he slowly backed away from Mr. Mazaki, his deadly look warning anyone that would even dare come near him or the woman he was protecting.

Kaiba was the one who explained everything to Yami and after everything was sorted out, the android gave Anzu to the paramedics who already rushed Ryou to the hospital. He later apologized to Mr. Mazaki though his face showed no sign of emotion as he did. But it was an apology nonetheless.

"You know he won't let anything happen to your daughter, Mr. Mazaki." The CEO took a sip from his own cup of black coffee which had arrived which had arrived when the tycoon was absorbed in his thoughts. "Besides, what I am offering will benefit us both. You get the most able bodyguard for you daughter and at the same time, I will be able to see if the program I installed on Yami would be able to work well with him. It would be like hitting two birds in one stone. Think about it."

Tall slender fingers traced the small, crystal statuette depicting the Change of Heart with its two different wings spread apart. It was only about six inches tall, and its translucent alabaster hue gave it an appearance of a figure carved straight out of a diamond.

_Its beautiful... _

Anzu smiled, as she let her forefinger touch the statuette's pale, delicately carved face. The sculptor captured the solemn aura emitted by the magic card. It was shown through the Change of Heart's calm, blank face.

_Ryou is definitely going to like this... _

"Why did you call me to your office, dad? And where are Ichiro, Yokuma, Uzumo and Jurishi?"

Mr. Mazaki gave his daughter a wan smile. "They won't be coming back anymore, Anzu."

Cerulean orbs widened a bit in question. "Eh?"

"I hired you a new bodyguard."

Anzu's brows are burrowed in confusion. "Really? When? I still saw the four yesterday evening."

"I..." The business tycoon paused, looking for the right word. "..._relieved_ them of their job early this afternoon. But they're not happy about it. They felt degraded when I told them that I found a person who could _better _protect you."

"They're yakuzas. It can't be helped. But its still good that you did that, those four are making me more nervous rather than making me feel more secure." the brunette paused. "Who's going to be my new bodyguard, anyway?"

As if on cue, the huge doors opened, and Anzu found herself face to face with the familiar tri-colored, spiked-up hair and aubergine orbs that never failed to draw her deep into its violet pools.

_Yami Yugi... _

"Yami is going to be your new bodyguard, Anzu."

"He's what!"

Mr. Mazaki sighed. "You heard me, Anzu. Yami is going to stay in your room . That's final."

"But Dad..." Anzu whined.

"No buts." The business tycoon looked at his daughter sternly. "Besides, what can an android do to you?"

The brunette could only respond with a pout.

Its motiff was pinkwhich colored the walls and the thick, plush carpet that covered the entire area. Three soft, leather couches were located at the far end of the room with a pink, frosted glass table at the middle. Pink curtains were drawn to show huge glass doos that leads to the balcony and the table to these doors contained a computer, a laptop and neatly arranged books and papers. A soft queen-sized bed was with two bedside dressers and lamps, with books and a PDA scattered on the right. Stuffed toys filled the bed and the room and a small but grand chandelier hung at the ceiling.

Anzu Mazaki's room was beyond beautiful.

_"Are you sure you're okay there?" The brunette's eyebrows were raised. "I could send someone to fix a bed for you." _

"I'll be fine." Yami seated himself in the couch facing the bed. "I don't sleep."

"Won't you run low of power?"

"My systems recharge as soon as I am immobile. I won't low of power that way."

"I see..." Anzu seated herself in her mattress. "Good night, Yami."

_Just when I was about to forget about her, THIS happens..._

The android just could not grasp the recent event tat happened to him. Here was the woman who made him act differentlywho made made him save a life (_her_ life, that is) when he was supposed to kill. The woman who plagued his mind for weeks when he was supposed to concentrate on getting stronger. And now, under the order of his creator, he swore to protect her.

But he just have to admit, he was not upset when the task given to him. And he just cannot comprehend why.

The brunette sprawled on the bed stirred, causing Yami's lips to curl into a small,_ barely_ visible smile. Anzu had been moving about for the past hours she had been sleeping and now, the blue-eyed teen's head, along with her right arm hung limply at the side of the bed while the white teddy bear she had been holding lay on the floor (still clutched by her hand) along with all the other stuffed animals that used to be on her bed.

_She's going to have a bad case of stiff neck tomorrow morning..._

The android gazed at Anzu for a few minutes, his pure aubergine orbs showing swirls of uncertainty, as if debating about something. Finally Yami stood up, sighing as he headed towards the sleeping brunette. He gently lifted her head up, placing it against the soft pillows of the mattress, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his. Then he glided his hands along Anzu's arm, stopping when it reached her own, gently intertwining his with hers before placing it back to the mattress along with the stuffed animal that she had been holding.

Satisfied at what he's done, the amethyst-eyed teen tucked the blankets under Anzu's chin, brushing away the stray locks from the brunette's face before heading back to the couch where he was seated earlier, waiting for the first rays of dawn.

**Author's Notes:** So, am I too fast? Too slow? Am I rushing this fic? Love the YamiAnzu moments? Send in your reviews and tell me! As always, I accept _comments_ and not flames, 'kay? Luv ya guyz!

P.S. I'm happy to announce you guys that I won 1st place in our World History Academic Contest! Woohoo! My obssession with Ancient Egyptian Mythology (thanks to Yu-Gi-Oh!) helped me answer questions other competitors weren't able to answer. Now who says watching an Ancient Egyptian-based anime is bad:3


	7. Assault

I only own the plot.

Author's Notes: Finally! After almost 2 months of silence! I'm back! Yahoo! runs around blowing the noise maker But before anything else, straightens self up I would to apologize for the late update. BOTH of my computers crashed so I have no way of posting the chapters. They all remained stuck in my PDA. Awww...

And as for the reviewers…I was only borrowing my uncle's computer (I was lucky we had the same software for PDA 3 ) So I don't I have the time and the liberty to acknowledge you all here (Because if I did, it would take me longer to post this chapter; and you wouldn't want that, right?). '( But I thank you all guys, from the bottom of my deep-as-the-Shadow-Realm heart (), for making this chappie possible! o Love you guys!

**Chapter 6: Assault**

"So, you like it?"

Soft brown orbs widened with amazement as pale hands grasped the tiny Change of Heart statuette his bestfriend had given to him as souveneir. ''Like it? I _love_ it! Thank you, Anzu!"

Anzu smiled. "Glad you did, Ryou. You don't know the trouble I went through, " The brunette frowned. "The guy who sculpted that claimed that he knew all about Duel Monsters, but the guy nearly sculpted the Mystical Elf when I told him to carve Change of Heart! There's not even a thing common beween the two! Aside from the fact that both monsters are female, that is."

The blue-eyed teens comment caused Ryou to chuckle. Both he and Anzu were duelists, and though they were not good enough to be labeled the best in the country, they won enough tournaments for them to be included among the top duelists of the region.

The android observed the conversation Anzu had with the silver-head that he identified as Ryou Bakura--Anzu Mazaki's closest friend. The brunette had insisted on going to the albino's house as soon as her hectic schedule was able to leave her some space. And this afterall, is the only free time she had. Her father is going to have a big meeting this afternoon and Mr. Mazaki insists of his daughter's prescence.

"Shall I order tea for the three of us?" Yami turned to Ryou, who looked from Anzu to him with a soulful, almost frightened expression in his soft, brown eyes. He met the albino's gaze with aubergine orbs void of emotion. "I don't drink''

"I-I see..." Caramel orbs lowered themselves to the ground. "Would like some tart, then?"

The same monotonous voice answered. "I don't eat either."

"Oh..." Ryou turned to the brunette who sighed at the android's attitude. "I guess its just the two of us, then?"

The ride to the I-Pod Building was a long one. Anzu thought about Ryou, who had been unusually quiet after the 'conversation' he had with the android. All he and Anzu did after tea was play all sorts of virtual games which was kind of boring since the albino was uncomfortable with the android's gaze (Yami's eyes had been upon him all this time that Anzu and him had been together) And Ryou's uncomfortable, he can't concentrate. And when he can't concentrate...well, we do know what happens when people can't concentate. The brunette was even able to beat him five times at Gundam Seed: Battle Assault--a game he usually dominated.

Anzu shook the thoughts away. _At least he promised a rematch through Duel Monsters...that's the part of Ryou that I've always known._

The limosine that she had been riding halted, and the driver--_her _driver, quickly lept out of the vehicle to open the door for her master and her new bodyguard.

"When shall I be picking you up, Ms, Mazaki?"

The brunette frowned. "I actually don't know...just keep your cellphone on so that I can call you when its time."

Her driver nodded once and bowed, before going back to the driver's seat. Anzu looked at the limo drive away before letting her eyes travel up to the android's aubergine orbs--_up_, since her head only reached the android's nose. "Let's go,." he said, looking straight at her before looking at the tall building ahead. "Your father's waiting."

_That's strange..._

Seto Kaiba was seated on the chair opposite to where Mr. Mazaki was sitting. Anzu called it strange because the I-Pod's Vice President, Mr. Ozage Takahashi was supposed to be the one seated on that chair while Kaiba, who usually attended the meeting only to observe was usually seated on the chair beside the brunette, who sat at the far end if the room, since Anzu was only present at the meeting to 'learn' how her father handles them. The stockholders and investors were seated on their usual places.

Anzu turned her head to Yami, who was standing behind the chair she was currently sitting on. "You can sit here," She stated, motioning the chair beside her. "If you want."

The android nodded once before settling himself on the seat next to the brunette. Aubergine orbs focused themselves on Anzu eyes before softening a bit. "Thank you."

The brunette was surprised at Yami's statement. Nevertheless, she let a small smile cross her features. "You're welcome Yami."

The meeting was quite boring--save for the time when Mr. Mazaki officially announced the I-Pod's official affiliation with the Kaiba Corporation. This, of course shocked the investors, since both companies have been fighting for position as the number one company in Japan. But then again, these to top corporations merging as one is good news to both parties.

_At least one of father's dreams came true now..._

Anzu smiled at thought, remembering the excitement that radiated from her father. She leaned back to the leather seat of the limosine, glancing at Yami who sat right beside her.

The android looked back at her. "Yes, Ms. Mazaki?"

"N-nothing..." The brunette turned away, uncomfortable with the stare the android was giving her. Yami's eyes were different. Yami _is_ different. Even up to now, Anzu couldn't grasp the fact that this teen seated right next to her is actually an android. Yami Yugi, for her, is a seventeen-year-old flesh and blood human. And no, Yami is not her bodyguard. The brunette would like to think of the android as a friend whose unsociable attitude is attributed the lack of people who can actually understand him. And of course, Anzu is more than willing to change that.

"And please," Cerulean orbs dared to peek into the android's deep amethyst pools. "Just call be Anzu."

The brunette's statement caused both of Yami's eyebrows to raise. And again, Anzu was amazed on how _naive_ this_ 'assassin' _can act.

"What?" She heard the android ask.

The blue-eyed teen smiled, letting herself stare deep into those aubergine orbs that showed question beneath the layer of emotionlessness people usually see. "Just call me Anzu," She repeated. ''I feel more comfortable that way."

Yami was not satisfied. "Why?"

"I just don't like it when somebody around my age call me by my last name."

"I am an android. I don't have age."

Yami was enveloped by the brunette's intoxicating scent of apricot as she softly shook her head, her silky brown tresses spreading in different directions before elegantly framing her face again. "You are not a machine to me, Yami. So please don't treat yourself like one, especially in front of me."

_Flesh and blood isn't just the basis for being human, Yami..._

The limo suddenly swerved right, breaking Anzu out of her thoughts. She would've been thrown forcefully forward if Yami hadn't quickly pulled her to him. Finally, the vehicle halted, and the window to the driver's seat opened and her driver's grave voice was heard. "I think we just hit somebody, Ms. Mazaki."

"What!"

The brunette hurriedly got out of the vehicle, inspecting the road for any signs of blood or anything that might involve a person hit by a car (a _limosine_, nonetheless). "I don't see anyone, Mako,'' she said, addressing to her driver.

"I'm sure of what I saw. A man _literally_ jumped into the limo, Ms. Mazaki, I swear!"

Anzu was about to open her mouth to reply when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the dark alley that was just ahead of her.

"Long time no see, Ms. Mazaki, remember me?"

The voice was all too chillingly familiar. "l-lchiro?" The brunette turned around, and panic quickly overcame her mind upon seeing her former bodyguard eye her with a look of despise and lust seen in his rather, large, bloodshot reddish brown eyes.

The man Anzu called Ichiro smiled, showing gold fillings among his mass of white teeth. "Glad you did."

He let his hands wrap around the brunette's delicate neck, and slammed her on the alley's dirty brick wall. "I missed you, you know," he whispered, his lips mere inches from his captive's ear.

The blue-eyed teen gagged, both from the firm grasp her former bodyguard had on her neck and the strong smell of rum that same man was emitting. "Let me go!" She cried, her hands grasping Ichiro's arms in a futile attempt to free herself. "What do you want from me, anyway?"

The yakuza leaned until his face was dangerously close to hers. "Something that l--no, _we _have been derived of for a long,_ long_ time..." Something in lchiro's voice made Anzu struggle harder, her eyes filled with fear. At the same time, three more men appeared on Ichiro's back. She recognized them as her other three former bodyguards; and each one has the same lustful smirk that made her wonder if she was ever going to leave this place alive.

_And untouched._

One of the three stepped forward. "This is all your fault, _Ms. Mazaki_...you're too damn beautiful for your own good...''

The brunette could only choke back her tears as she watch her three former bodyguards close in to her. Jurishi spoke. "Just consider this as our revenge to your father for firing us for no reason at all. And now that we're officially out of your service," he cupped her face with his hands. "We can just treat you like any other woman that fits in our taste."

_I know what they're going to do to me...oh God...please, no...somebody help me..._

It seemed that her prayer was unheard, for no one came to her aid when Uzumo _literally _tore her blouse open. Nobody took note of her pleas and her tears. The four yakuzas were laughing as she laid there,

her blouse severely torn and her skirt pulled up with Ichiro and Yokuma holding arms and legs. The four haven't done anything to her, _yet_. But now, with almost _everything_ in her exposed, Anzu felt that she had _already_ been defiled.

But a voice, like pebble on still water, cut through all the silent turmoil that she had been feeling. "Let her go."

That voice was all to familiar. "Y-Yami...?..."

The four was shocked upon seeing the android standing before them, with blood-red orbs that glowed amidst the darkness of the alley. "I never thought you yakuzas would sink as low as ambushing me with such lowly goons..."

Jurishi, who had regained his composure, sneered. "I never expected a man as young as you are would be able to take down our men...Mr. Mazaki wasn't lying when he said you're good. But then again, those whom you've battled were our weakest men. Those standing before you now are four strongest members of the most notorious yakuza gang in Japan!"

Yami wasn't at least moved by the yakuza's supposed-to-be-frightening words and in fact, it _excited _him. If those men were as good as they claimed, then he can't wait to _have fun_ with them. But seeing Anzu's tear-streaked cheeks and frightened expression made him think twice. And the fact that he had seen her in a position that made him speculate that the yakuzas had done something really, _really_ horrible to her now made him want them to suffer--by his own hands.

_But not in front of her._


	8. Tamed

I only own the plot.

**Author's Notes: **I once again apologize for the late update. My Ra-friggin' PC took forever to open the site and it even took _longer_ just to download the login page! Must replace computer…--;; Anywayz, I am not uploading this fic _in the middle_ of our computer class so forgive any grammatical error that has gone unchecked. And lastly (and certainly not the least!), I would like to thank all those who reviewed! I may not be able to feature your names now (because my teacher is now casting those weird looks at my direction and I certainly don't want to get caught…), but, you know who you are guys! And I'm really thankful for what you did! You were the reason why this chapter has become a reality. Love you guyz! goes teary-eyed

**Chapter 7: Tamed**

"Just let her go." Yami stated, his cool aura clearly showing the yakuzas--especially Jurishi--that he was not intimidated by them. "I don't intend to waste my time on lowly thugs such as you."

The android's words stuck a chord on the four. "Arrogant fool," Jurishi gritted, cracking his knuckles. "You shouldn't have said that. Now you're going to have to pay.'' He motioned the other two, Yokuma and Uzumo to stand up and looked at lchiro--the one who was left with Anzu—with a smirk now evident on his face. "Hold her. Make sure she doesn't get away."

"My pleasure..." He murmured, his face nuzzled on the base of the brunette's neck.

Yami literally growled at the action. Orbs of cerise glowed brighter as the android charged at the yakuza that held Anzu, pushing aside the swirls of confusion that seemed to settled in his stomach upon seeing the brunette's condition. However, the other yakuzas surrounded their companion. "If you want to have her back so much, you have to get through us first."

A dark, forbodding aura surrounded the scarlet-eyed teen. The air was suddenly thick with tension, with Yami's blood red orbs showing both rage and anger at the same time. "I don't intend to do this in front of her. But you leave me no other choice."

The android placed one of his swords back to its sheath. Cracking his knuckles, he turned to look at the brunette's former bodyguards, his orbs of cerise glowing brighter, more menacingly than ever before.

_They're gonna pay..._

---

Seto Kaiba stared at the documents that lay on his table in a messed order (A/N: I'm such an oxymoron! ). Among those was a black cd enclosed in a special transluscent silver case.

_This is Yami Yugi's blueprint..._

Without having much to do at the moment (A/N: Wow, Kaiba actually _has_ spare time? oO), the CEO downloaded the cd's files into his computer, checking out the designs that he had seen almost everyday when the android was still on its first stage of completion.

_Wait a minute..._

An unfamiliar blinking red icon caught his attention. Kaiba opened the program, and a blank screen immediately greeted him.

_Please state your name and your position to Kaiba Corporation._

The CEO smirked, before clearing his throat. "This is XGF-303 Kaiba Seto. Project AX-102. "

_Analyzing voice frequency..._

_Analyzing the project code of Kaiba Seto..._

Kaiba watched as the computer matched his voice with the one he previously stored on his computer. The question asked by the computer was a trick to fool anyone who is unauthorized into_ really_ stating a name and position from a profile he hacked into. Answering the question would cause the cd to release _Chimera_--a virus that could render the computer systems to crash beyond any repair _in 60 seconds._

And of course, the only ones who knew even about the security of file were him, Mr. Mazaki and few selected scientists he knew he could trust.

_Voice frequency is a 100 match._

_Project code is accepted_

_Welcome, Mr. Kaiba_

Immediately, the screen was replaced by Yami Yugi's rotating 3-D image. Kaiba immediately went to the android's fighting data.

_What the_—

The right part of the monitor showed the restraints--the limitations done on the android, so as to keep him under control. However, the phrase highlighted in red showed a problem.

_Strength: restrained 62._

_Ability: restrained 70_

_Speed: restrained 54 _

**_Pressure: NO restraints_**

**_Annihilition Control: NO restraints_**

**_Limitation Control: NO restraints_**

_Otogi wasn't able to limit the three most powerful components in Yami...now he's going to be unstoppable when his emotions exceed his logic._

However, despite the gravity of the situation, a smirk made it's way on the CEO's lips.

_I doubt _he_ would be able to do that...especially now that Anzu's with him..._

Anzu could only watch in stunned silence, horrified as the android's katana easily deflected the bullets from Yokuma's gun while the other served as a shield against against Uzumo's wakizashi.

Finally, Uzumo who's getting more and aggravated of Yami pulled out his own gun. "I've had enough of this!"

The action gave the android a chance to kick Yokuma hard enough to send him crashing into the wall behind him. Uzumo tried to aim his gun at Yami's head; but the android, wh.o is undoubtedly much faster than him, slashed the arm holding the gun while his other katana sliced through the yakuza's head.

"Gotcha."

Yami broke into a small, sadistic grin, his luminescent scarlet orbs focused on the blood that continued to flow on his katana, which was still attached to the already dead yakuza's head. Without another word, the android dragged his katana downwards, effectively slicing the yakuza in half.

_Its wrong to mess up with me..._

"...but I guess you learned the lesson too late." the android pulled out his sword from Uzomo's mangled corpse before heading towards the slumped figure of Yokuma.

_Your turn next..._

Yami pushed his katana through the yakuza's chest, causing Yokuma to scream in pain. This caused the android's smirk to widen, he pushed his sword deeper into his enemy's chest while twisting it _hard_ at the same time. Blood freely flowed out of the yakuza's mouth, his blood-shot eyes looking at the assassin aimlessly...

_and lifelessly._

_Serves you right._

Yami turned to face Ichiro, whose gun was aimed at Yami's head. The yakuza's hand was shaking as he let go of Anzu, his other hand fired at the android, who already started walking towards him.

"Guns don't work on me."

Yami kicked the gun out of the yakuza's hands; the move stunned Ichiro for a few seconds and the android took that chance to place his hand at the Yakuza's neck, lifting the yakuza inches above the ground.

The scarlet-eyed teen watched Ichiro struggle helplessly within his grasp. "Enjoying yourself?"

He tightened his grasp on the yakuza's neck, his smirk widening as he felt few bones crack under his grasp. He raised his other hand to Ichiro's head, intending to crash the yakuza's skull when...

"Stop!"

A voice, like a drop of water echoing in a silent room, broke through the darkness within the android's thought. Scarlet orbs slowly fell upon the frightened teen huddled at the corner of the alley.

"Please...that's enough...stop it, Yami..."

The frightening aura surrounding the android diminished. Glowing orbs of cerise dimmed into aubergine as he let go of Ichiro without taking his eyes off Anzu.

The brunette's arms were wrapped around her legs, her usually bright eyes now bleak and swollen from the tears that she shed and the events that she had witnessed earlier.

"Ms. Mazaki..."

Anzu's sobs intensified at the sound of Yami's voice. She even more huddled herself in a ball, burying her face within her bruised arms.

The android stepped forward once more; he flinched when he heard the brunette try desperately to move away from him.

"A...Anzu..."

The tone of Yami's voice was soft, different from the way that he spoke during his fight with the yakuzas. He took anther step forward, his dark aura diminishing as he did. Scarlet orbs slowly dimmed to amethyst, and Anzu looked up just in time for her to witness that event.

_His eyes..._

"Ya...mi..."

Immediately, the brunette launched herself within Yami's arms, her sobs intensifying as she let herself be buried within the warmth radiated by the android. "I was so scared...if you hadn't come...if you..."

Strong arms wrapped themselves against her, pulling her closer to the android. "It's...okay.." Yami whispered as he removed his trench coat, draping it around Anzu's shoulders.

He carried the brunette to the limo akwardly parked outside the alley, passing by the brunette's stupefied driver who kept on muttering "That's the guy I ran over to..." while staring blankly at Yokuma's corpse.

"I was the one who killed that guy, Mako. Not you. He only pretended to get run over by you so to lure us into this alley."

The android's words snapped the driver, Mako Tsunami out of his thoughts. ''Oh...I—" He stammered before dashing into the vehicle to open the door for Yami.

The tri-colored haired teen slid inside the limosine, with Anzu curled in his lap, her face buried within his chest. He never let go of her, in fact, Yami tightened his grip protectively around the brunette.

Mako's voice was heard through the intercom. "Where to?"

The android glanced down at the brunette, who now lay sleeping in his arms. "Back to the mansion, Mako. Ms. Mazak—Anzu needs to rest."

**Author's Notes: **Yami _actually _called Anzu by her first name? What's going to happen on the next chapter? Tune in and please don't forget to review!


	9. Touch

Still ain't mine. Never will be mine. Sniff sniff. Boo-hoo.

**Author's Notes:** Gomen for the incredibly LONG update, guys! My life is a current tornado of schoolwork...and **even more** schoolwork. Then there's stress, pressure and ** A LOT** of personal problems. I'm really sorry...but I promise, once my problems are solved and my stress gone, I'll update faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Hehe...;;

**Chapter 8: Touch **

_The morning light flooded the room with illuminating brightness. It forced the brunette to instinctively open her eyes, her eyelids fluttering as the cerulean orbs they adjusted to the bright surroundings. _

However, events from yesterday afternoon surfaced as soon her brain was able to deem itself awake. And now, Anzu wished that she had not woken up—at least, not yet. The memories were all too vivid, too real that she felt sheDBLK was back at the alley, staring at the yakuzas' corpses, with all the blood staining her clothes...

"No!"

The brunette's eyes flew open and instantly, she came face to face with her tri-color haired bodyguard.

"Yami..."

The android let go of Anzu's arm. "Are you alright?"

The brunette gave a wan smile. "I'm okay...it was just a dream, afterall..."

Amethyst orbs widened in curiosity. "Dream?"

Anzu's smile got slightly bigger. "Please don't tell me you don't know what a dream is."

"...I just...never thought it was supposed to be a bad thing..."

The reply brought back the memories of yesterday's events. The brunette shook her head in an attempt to bury that nightmare in the deepest parts of her consciousness. "Well, technically, it isn't. What I had was actually...a nightmare..." A small smile again graced her features. "Could you tell me what a dream is, Yami?"

The android replied automatically, "A noun; meaning an idea or image present in the sleeping mind; an extravaggant fantasy."

"That's the technical aspect of dream. You see, the word goes through a much deeper meaning, a definition derived from one's beliefs. Dream, for me is a goal that drives me to work harder in order for me to reach it. I-Pod started with Great-Grandfather's dream."

"And...where do you get these beliefs?"

Anzu placed both of her hands in her chest. "Here,"

A wry chuckle escaped the assassin's lips. "That's one of the many things I don't have."

Chocolate brown tresses flew in all directions as the brunette again shook her head. She folded the android's arm until his hand reached his chest. "What do you feel?"

"Slight vibrations caused by my Internal Processing Core."

A soft, melodic chuckle filled the whole room. "You really are too technical." Anzu placed her hands on the android chest, her skin soft against Yami's tight muscles. For a brief moment, she wondered if Kaiba really made Yami as an android. "That's not just a machine, Yami..." The brunette pressed her head above her hands, feeling the soft rhythmic whirring of the machines beneath her bodyguard's chest. Strong masculine scent enveloped her, and she felt Yami's arms wrap around her shoulders and her head.

"That's your heart...and its just beating in a different way..."

"It's good that you were able to come, Mr. Otogi"

Ryu Otogi stood at the edge of the CEO's large table. "I came as soon as I was able to take a break from work. This has something to do with the android, correct?"

Seto Kaiba nodded as he shuffled about his neat desk, unearthing the same black cd he studied yesterday. The CEO placed the disc into the drive before beckoning the computer expert to come closer.

"You do the honors, Otogi."

"You alright now?" Mr. Mazaki's voice held the tone of a worried father as he gazed at his daughter from the plush leather seat and the large oak table that separated him from his daughter. "You were quite a mess when Yami brought you to the mansion. I was about to punish those wretched yakuzas for what they did but then I found out that Yami already did that job for me." he gave the android an approving nod. "You did well."

The tri-colored haired teen merely nodded back and Anzu signalled the teen that they should leave the office when the business tycoon called out.

"Anzu."

"This is XGF-103 Ryu Otogi. Project AX-102"

The computer recieved Otogi's voice and it quickly began to match it with the one previously stored.

_Analyzing voice frequency... _

_Analyzing project code of Ryu Otogi... _

_Voice frequency is a 100 match. _

_Project code is accepted. _

_Welcome, Mr. Otogi. _

The technician immediately went to the android's fighting data. "This...this could not possibly happen!" Otogi's eyes are wide with shock. "I double-checked everything!"

Kaiba simply stared blankly at the screen before him, a smirk slowly forming from the corners of his lips. "I'm not blaming you for anything, Otogi. I called you here bacause I want to ask you a question."

The technician looked at his employer, curiosity overruling the relief he felt upon hearing his empDBLKloyer's statement.

"How far do you think can Yami go? How destructive do you think can he be?"

Otogi looked at the screen thoughtfully. "I placed the military fighting code among his memory chips, that is what decides his fighting moves and skills. These three categories were among that code. Yami can be totally be unstoppable when pushed to his limits. The android will be dangerous not just to us, but to anyone he comes in contact with."

"I see," The CEO looked at the screen, the sneer barely visible over his lightly tanned features. "Do you think there's a big possibility of this ever happening?"

The technician nodded solomnly, "Which is why we need to reprogram his fighting data. I need to do what I can to at least restrain these three properties without doing any damage to Yami's Internal Processing Core. It will be a lot harder now that he has been...'awakened'..."

"There is no need for you to do that, Mr. Otogi. Someone's already doing the restraining for us."

One of Otogi's eyebrows shot up. "Someone?"

The smirk on the CEO's lips curled even wider. "Yes. A girl named Anzu Mazaki."

The brunette promptly turned around at the sound of her father's voice. "Yes?"

Mr. Mazaki's voice held the tone of uncertainty. "Mr. Nagasaki called. It concerns the Autumn Ball happening next week. I know how you're enthusiastic about it and all...but with what happened yesterday..."

Cherry pink lips curved into a frown. "But Dad, you can't allow me not to go in there! I'm feeling much better now; besides, you know how I'm looking forward to it!"

"Anzu—"

"Please?" Anzu's gaze travelled to the floor. "I just want to forget everything..."

The tycoon sighed, knowing full well his daughter's attitude. "All right. But under one condition."

The blue-eyed teen waited for her dad to continue.

"Yami goes with you."

For information, see previous chapter.

**Author's Notes: **A cliffie again? Yes? No? How do you find this chapter? Don't forget to drop in you reviews, guys! They keep me going! 3


	10. The Autumn Ball

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine. And will never be mine. '( Awww...

**Author's Notes: **Finally! After long months of silence! sighs with relief I'm soOoOoOo sorry I didn't get to update often, guys, my schedule's more hectic than, ever, and that personal problem I told you guys about is far from over. But I'm not gonna give up on this, fic, you guys, I swear! Just bear with me, okay?

**Chapter 9: The Autumn Ball**

_She is beyond beautiful..._

She was, to him, a goddess that softly glided down the marble staircase. Her slate blue strapless gown flowed behind her like mist swirling above dark waters. Soft brown tresses framed her face with outmost delicacy, and her deep cerulean orbs twinkled at him with sparkles that outshined the beauty of the stars.

Such beauty is beyond description.

_A goddess that resides on earth..._

_Mazaki...Anzu..._

_Anzu..._

_...Anzu..._

Anzu couldn't help but smile at the man before her. Yami was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking at her with his usual plain, stoic look. But there was something different about the android's eyes. The same eyes that made her cower in fear now made her feel comfortable. The brunette saw warmth beneath the placid expresion. And that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Your father is waiting inside the limo." Yami stated as the brunette reached the bottom of the staircase. Anzu has to admit that he looked incredibly dashing in his pure black tuxedo. She also now felt even more comfortable gazing at him without his two katanas slung on his shoulders.

_No one brings weapons to a cotillion._

But Anzu knew, that beneath that Armani suit are weapons—dirks and/or guns that are well hidden under the expensive textile of the tuxedo.

_He _is _a bodyguard, afterall..._

The brunette again gazed at the android's aubergine orbs, just when Yami turned to look at the blue-eyed teen. Amethyst met cerulean, the two teens' gazes locking.

Anzu felt trapped, hypnotized under her bodyguard's intense gaze. Heliotropian orbs are pulling her deeper. She was captured, yet she did not want to escape.

_Its his eyes..._

_...his eyes..._

**_His_**_ eyes..._

"We need to go now," Yami's clear, resounding voice made her step out of her reverie. Blood rushed to Anzu's cheeks upon noticing her distance with the android. She must've been too mesmerized with the her bodyguard's eyes that she did not notice that the space between them was decreasing. Their noses were almost touching, and their lips were closer than they should be.

The brunette looked away, blushing. "Let us leave, then."

The Autumn Ball will be held at the Nagasaki mansion located at the outskirts of the city. The Mazakis' limosine stopped in front of the vast oak doors, and the three stepped put of the vehicle, joining the small elegantly garbed crowd.

Two men stood guard at the doors, passively staring at the visitors passing through the small, _barely_ visible laser lights, coming from the small devices wedged on the open doors. These lasers are advanced weapon detectors, designed to pass through human flesh and all other matter—except through _argentum metalloids_—the main component of all weaponries to date.

Anzu glanced just in time to see the Prime Minister of Japan, together with his wife pass through the lasers with ease. The young couple behind them is the Minister's son, also with his wife. All one has to do is glance around the familiar faces of politicians, business tycoons and both local and foreign stars and he would not have to wonder why such security measures are being taken.

_The gathering of the rich and famous,_ Anzu thought wryly.

Yami, who was standing right beside the brunette suddenly stopped short. Deep blue orbs pored into amethyst irises, a look of concern evident over them. "What's wrong, Yami?"

The android looked at the semi-transparent laser lights, his face impassive and unreadable. "I can't go through in there."

It seemed that the guards—in spite of their tall, bulking figures—heard the teen, who's still a few feet away. One left his position, walking towards Yami while casting shadows on the faces of the guests as he strode by.

"'You hiding something, kid?"

The android did not even flinch at the harsh tone. Aubergine orbs lazily stared up to the bulking figure, completely unfazed. Yami's right hand fingered the small, silver dagger well hidden inside his pocket.

"Tough one, are we?" the guard placed his heavy hand on the android's shoulder, whose lips twitch into a small,_ barely_ noticable smirk as he did. Aubergine orbs glowed scarlet, his fingers automatically locking into dagger. Kaiba has not contacted him hinting _anything_ about a match in the future since his battle with Mirage. Apparently, _no company_ had the guts to challange the Kaiba Corporation after Al Haj Industries.

_Indeed, Kaiba Corporation is well on its way to being the top company in the Underworld._

The thought of fulfilling his creator's purpose excited Yami even more. Add that to the mounting tension between him and the bodyguard and it won't take long before this formal ball turns into a bloody massacre.

_Just one wrong move..._

Anzu noticed the sudden change of color in the android's eyes. Immediately—almost reflexively—she placed her hand outside the android's pocket—just above her bodyguard's terse, quivering hand. "Yami..."

The brunette's touch was a charm. Yami could feel Anzu's delicate fingers gently pressed against his through the layers of the business suit. The android glanced at those worried, pleading azure orbs before closing his eyes and sighing. He slowly loosened his grip on the dagger; and again, he turned to face the bodyguard, his now amethyst irises again impassive and unreadable.

Yami couldn't think of a _decent, _humane way of getting past the bulky man and the security system without revealing himself for _what_ he really is. The reason why he can't go through the lasers were not the weapons he possessed. He already anticipated the complex security measures that would be taken, so he he left his guns back in the mansion and brought his favorite, fine-crafted silver dagger—along with few small dirks along with him. These weapons are _purely_ made of silver—so it could pass off at any laser system as jewelries; and many of the guests are currently sporting the precious metal as their own personal jewelry. The truth behind his reluctancy is he, himself. His chips are highly sensitive to strong light particles, going through one could causehis systems to malfunction. And on top of that, his chassis is partly made up of _argentum metalloid_.

"What's going on in there, Hikima?"

Hikima, the guard, removed his burly hand from the android's shoulder before turning around to face the man who called him. "Mr. Nagasaki..."

**Author's Notes: **Cliffie or no cliffie, that is the question... Hehe... just don't forget to drop in your reviews, guys, they're the ones that always gives me the inspiration when I felt like giving up on this fic. Really! I'm not kidding about it, they _really _keep me going! )


	11. Dance the Night Away

You know what I'd do _if _I own Yu-Gi-Oh, so be thankful I don't. P

**Author's Notes: **First and foremost, I would like to apologize for…um…heheh.._extremely late_ update. Some Ra-friggin' bastard broke into our house last summer just and STOLE MY PALM (and of course, along with that are the three succeeding chapters for this fic and a reader-insert fic for Neji)! XOX! That baka should suffer in the Shadow Realm for all eternity! I was able to upload this before my pda broke… sigh …and all these months I had thought that these were among the chapters that I lost when that Ra-cursed thief broke in.. T.T I'm really sorry, guys! ToT

**Chapter 10: Dance the Night Away**

The gentleman in the crisp, white business suit approached the hulking figure. Anzu gave the man a formal bow, and Yami slipped his hand out of his pocket, his fingers tightly intertwining with the brunette's while casting a suspicious glance at the newcomer.

"Ah...Anzu Mazaki, right?" The gentleman stated, while chuckling.

"Yes," The blue-eyed teen replied. "Its nice to see you again, Mr. Nagasaki,"

"Me too, Anzu-dear, me too," The man in the white suit—Mr. Nagasaki let out a loud chortle before turning to the tri-colored haired teen standing beside Anzu. "Yami Yugi, I presume?"

The android nodded, his pure amethyst orbs showing swirls of scarlet. He doesn't trust Mr. Nagasaki—at least, not _yet_.

"Mr. Kaiba told me about you, you know," The gentleman said. "Its unfortunate for you to have contracted the same disease he has, and you're one fine young man too, as expected from Mr. Kaiba's _only_ cousin—and living relative."

_Cousin? That _can't _possibly happen! __Yami is_—

The brunette was about to open her mouth to speak, but Yami tightened his grip on her hands, while giving her the look that told her to keep quiet.

Mr. Nagasaki, meanwhile did not seem to notice the silent conversation going on between the two teens. He sent Hikima back to his 'post' by the door before focusing his attention back to the two.

"So, young man, care to join your cousin at the back door? I know you _can't _possibly go through those lasers—not when you have Sir Raleigh's Disease, you know. You can just meet Anzu at the main hall."

_A good way to get me out of this mess._

Yami gave the brunette a reassuring gaze, his creator sure knows how to get him past the tight security without risking his true identity be revealed.

_Sir Raleigh's Disease...a good cover-up..._

Sir Raleigh's Disease is a rare skin disease. It pertains to the epidermis' high sensitivity to strong light particles—especially to alpha and gamma rays. Being exposed to such can cause a strong, severe burning sensation to the one suffering the sickness. This disease is _not _genetic, and it affects only one person out of one billion.

"I'll just meet you inside."

Anzu nodded, though her cerulean orbs had shown concern and uncertainty. She gave her bodyguard one last glance before passing through the lasers and disappearing with the small, elegantly garbed crowd.

"Sir Raleigh's Disease...good cover-up."

The tall, brown-haired teen smirked. "The only way to bypass security."

Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi strode to the the main hall, squeezing themselves in-between the small crowd who littered by the entrance.

"Follow me," The CEO said once they got past the doors. "This won't last long. You can spend the whole night with Anzu after this." The last comment was followed by a smirk.

The android quirked his eyebrow at the statement, but he followed his creator nonetheless.

Yami was introduced to a man in scarlet, victorian-style clothing. His thick silver hair entirely covered his left eye, and in his right hand he held a wine glass with the wine almost matching his clothing.

_Pegasus Crawford..._

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba," Pegasus took another glass of wine from a waiter (A/N: Is that what they're called during a ball?) and handing it to Kaiba, who declined.

"Not, a drinker, eh?" The silver-haired company owner set the wine glass by the table. "Oh well...Let's get down to business now, shall we?"

"You look dashing in your suit, Ryou, it matches your hair quite well."

The albino chuckled as he pressed his lips on one of Anzu's hands. "And you look dazzling in your gown tonight, my lady."

"Let's stop this 16th-century formality now, shall we? We're not in medevial England, and this is certainly not the 16th century."

The two gave a hearty chuckle at the comment. Ryou whipped two cocktails from the passing waiter, handing one to his bestfriend.

"Thanks," The brunette took a small sip. "So, how's your company going?"

The silver-haired teen's smile faltered. "Actually, Anzu, I need to tell you something..."

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Crawford?"

Pegasus' smile never seemed to waver. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Its my company against yours. Industrial Illusions versus Kaiba Corporation. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" (A/N: I swear, guys, Pegasus is one crazy, demented character. Even in the series! . )

"And you're betting _everything _in your company to the Underworld?" The CEO's eyebrows were raised. "That's some confidence you have there, then."

"Yes," the silver-haired company owner's smile grew wider as his visible brown eye trained itself on the android; and for a brief moment, Yami thought he something flicker in the man's eyes.

_Something sinister, perhaps?_

"We both know that this is bound to happen, Anzu."

The brunette looked down on her half-filled glass. "Yes, I know, but I'm afraid that this time, there's nothing we can do about it." Anzu eyes were downcast as she took a small sip of cocktail. "But we could still be friends, right? Even if your father looses or _my_ father's associate gets..." The image of the tri-colored haired android appeared before her mind. "...beaten...?"

"You will _always_ be my bestfriend, no matter what...the only problem is, if our parents would allow us to see each other again after the fight..."

Uncomfortable silence hung upon the two. Steady footsteps made their way toward the duo just as the orchestra played a Johann Sebastian Bach's _Orchestra on G-String._

"May I have this dance, _Ms. Mazaki_?"

The brunette turned to face a tall young gentleman. "Schneider!"

The man whom Anzu addressed as Schneider chuckled while placing his hand on top of the blue-eyed teen's head. "How's the rascal doing?"

"The rascal you knew grew up for the past months that you're gone."

"I see...so I'll be dancing with a _lady_ now, right?" The gentleman took hold of Anzu's hand, dragging her into the middle of the ballroom. "I'll just borrow your bestfriend for a while, eh, Ryou?"

The albino smiled as he nodded his head, watching the two waltz through the dancefloor. Schneider is Mr. Nagasaki's surrogate son and the first and _only _successful genetically-modfied human being. This experiment was funded specifically by _I-Pod_ and Kaiba Corporation in an attempt to produce the most _perfect, _superiorhuman that is _always_ above the natural_ Homo_ species. Indeed, Shneider is perfect in every way. His spiked-up, messy black hair and stormy grey eyes, strong physical physique, and tall posture (A/N: Think Cloud Strife of FFVII with black hair and grey eyes. Hot! o) were more than enogh to have countless woman swoon before his feet, not to mention his superior thinking, high intelligence, and quick wit. This is why the 18 year old teen was both a spy and an assassin working for the companies that produced and funded for his creation. Anzu was introduced to Shneider when the brunette was just twelve, and the two became fast friends, treating each other like siblings they know they would never have.

Everyone knows of Mr. Nagasaki's surrogate son, but only a few has the knowledge that he was 'laboratory-produced', and only the three company-owners are aware of 18-year-old's jobs. Plus Ryou, of course, who met the spy through Anzu by 'accident'.

"So, how's life, Schneider? I've never seen you for months, you know."

The spy smiled as he twirled Anzu around to the beat of the music. "Just the same. I was investigating a rumor in Egypt, and some other businessmen who Mr. Kaiba believes is planning something behind behind the Underworld's official's backs."

The brunette pouted. "So that's what's been keeping you from at least e-mailing to me? You've been on tougher missions before, and you never failed to contact me at least once a month. Remember the time you mailed me while you're in Sahara?"

"This assignment's a bit, _different_ from the ones I had in the past, poppet." Schneider sighed as he loosened his grip from the brunette's waist to let her sway to the beat of the music. "I'll be leaving again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But that's too—"

"Too soon? Yes, I know that." The spy lead Anzu away from the dancefloor. "Which is why I chose to give you this now."

The blue-eyed teen took the small, black velvet box being offered to her.

"Open it."

Anzu obeyed the soft command. The bright glimmer blinded the brunette for a second before looking back at her friend, stupefied. "What's _this_?"

"It's a gift I got in Egypt. A young pharaoh named Atemu was supposedly in love with some commoner who used to dance at his courts, and he had that bracelet made especially for her. I don't know if he was able to give that to the woman, though." Schneider took the bracelet out of the box, fingering the intricately detailed emblem of the_ Eye of Horus_. "They say Atemu never got to tell that woman how he really felt, let alone give her that bracelet. He was afraid of endangering her life, considering the position he held at such young age. Tribes from the neighboring countries are jealous of Ancient Egypt's wealth, too, so wars are constantly waged in the different parts of the country, not to mention the terror thieves had caused, led by the deadliest, most notorious thief who seemed to have bore a deep grudge on the pharaoh, himself. He was only referred to the hieroglyphics as the "King of Thieves"."

The brunette can only stare at the bracelet in awe. "Such a big story from such a small bracelet..."

The grey-eyed teen chuckled. "I know." He then took hold of the brunette's right hand. "There," he said, locking the bracelet in place. "It looks absolutely perfect in you."

Slightly red orbs watched as Anzu, together with a tall young man approached him. "There you are, Yami."

The android took a step forward, pulling the brunette towards him as he stared at the man's grey eyes. "You must be Schneider. I heard a lot about you."

"And you must be Yami Yugi, I heard a lot about you, too." Schneider reached out his hand for Yami to shake, and the android looked at the hand for a while before reluctantly shaking it.

The last notes of the orchestra ended, replaced by the soft, eerie tones of the piano and violins. The piece was Bach's_ Ave Maria_—Anzu's favorite.

The brunette's face brightened. "Let's dance, Yami." she said, dragging the amethyst-eyed teen in the ballroom.

The expression on Yami's face was priceless. His deep aubergine orbs were a bit wide in surprise, and his lips were slightly parted in confusion. The facade made him look naïve and innocent—so unlike the killer he was programmed to be, and Anzu would like to keep it that way.

"Watch out," Schneider called, addressing his message at the android. "Anzu's such a great dancer, she makes _anyone_ look bad."

"Shut up, Schneider," The brunette said, smiling teasingly.

The two reached the center just as the music broke into the 'chorus'. Anzu daintly placed her hands at her bodyguard's broad shoulders, her bracelet sliding a bit further from her arm.

"Who gave you the bracelet?"

"Shneider. He got in Egypt." The brunette eyed the bracelet for a second before letting her gaze travel back to Yami. "Can you dance?"

A smirk made its way to to the android's fine features. "I've seen the people around here do it. It seems easy enough."

"I..." The brunette's cheeks were flushed as the amethyst-eyed teen slipped his hands to her waist. "...see..."

The moved to the beat of the piece. Yami looked down at the woman he was dancing with. She looked so beautiful, so perfect, her gown following her movements. But her eyes held some emotion he could not quite fathom. The brunette look troubled, desite her efforts to hide what she felt. "Is there something wrong?"

Anzu gazed up, her blue eyes meeting with her bodyguards clear amethyst orbs. She again felt trapped against the android gaze, and once again, she remembered Ryou's grims news earlier.

_"My father is officially challenging Kaiba Corp. to an Underworld Tournament next month, Anzu, and from what I have heard, your father is as intent as ever on supporting Mr. Kaiba. We both know that our two companies have _never_ lost a battle before..."_

"I know about the upcoming tournament, Yami," the brunette said, tearing her gaze away from the android. "And just want you to know that—" Her head was bent down, her forehead pressing against the android's firm chest. "I—" Her grip on Yami's shoulders tightened. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

**Author's Notes: **There! stretches arms 10th chapter finally done! don't forget to send in your reviews, guys! o


	12. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

**Author's Notes:** Gomen for the late update, guys... I actually finished this chapter a month ago, but my cpu's down...so I can't really do anything but wait until my mom gets me a laptop..it's more practical. ) Anyways, hope you like this chappie!!! x

**Chapter 12: Preparations**

"Why did you bring me here, Yami?"

The android threw a sideways glance at Anzu, who was busy looking at her surroundings in child-like fascination. He let a ghost of a smile grace his features before reverting back to his emotionless facade. "Your father's orders. All projects concerning the Underworld are taken care of here."

Azure orbs fell to the ground. "Oh."

_It's all about father's obsession with Underworld again..._

"Hey! Nice to see you again, Yami!" Otogi strode over to the teen with a smirk. "Who's that cute chick with you?"

Anzu blushed and hid behind the android's back. Aubergine orbs glowed scarlet for a moment as Yami gave the technician a deadly glare. Myriad of information that he could only decipher as emotion raged within him. The scarlet-eyed teen felt his processors going haywire, and for what? For seeing another man show interest at his charge?

Since when did he become this pathetic, anyway?

Isis and Suguroku greeted the three inside one of the laboratory's main offices. Their faces were serious, as their colleagues around them. Yami immediately knew something was up.

The two were directed to one of the computers spread across the laboratory. The man showed a man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties, wearing a prisoner's jumpsuit.

"This is Petr Askinov," Isis glanced at the screen. "Aka. The Puppeteer. Russia's most notorious criminal."

Silence reigned over the group. The Puppeteer was the headline of every newspaper nearly a decade ago, when Askinov terrorized Russia using XDF-A105's—highly sophisticated experimental robots secretly being developed by the current Czar under the code name _Puppet_. Thses machines can be controlled by a highly sophisticated chips imbedded in an individual's hand. The number of XDF-A105's a single chip can handle is limitless—everything would just have to depend in the controller's mind and capability. The success of the project could give the Russian Government unlimited power—something that has not been achieved since the time of Adolf Hitler

But the final stages of the project were disasters. The puppets were deemed to powerful to be handled by a chip and a human mind, and all those humans who were tested as controllers had become mentally unstable—as their minds cannot control machines that were programmed to surpass human intelligence. Eventually, the project has to be abandoned—and Dr. Petr Askinov, the former civilian scientist who invented the XDF-A105's, was ordered to be assassinated under the order of the Czar himself, to keep the project and its failure a complete secret.

Askinov survived the attempt, unknown to the Russian government. Two years later, Askinov emerged and made himself known to Russia—and the world as the Puppeteer, armed with several XDF-A05's (or _puppets_, as he would like to call them) that he managed to save before the project was fully terminated. Since that time up to the day he was finally caught, he terrorized Russia by using his Puppets murder _every _man he has set his eyes upon, as if to show the Czar—and the world—that his invention was a success.

But gathering from what Yami had learned through Otogi, he could only deduce that the chip that had been planted on the former scientist apparently drove him insane. The android could only smirk.

_There only a thin line separating genius from insanity, afterall..._

"Schneider went to Egypt on a mission last month," Otogi stated, taking a high power flashdisk from his pocked and plugged it in one of the computers. "He was to monitor some 'allies' of the Kaiba Corporation who were suspected to be secretly helping out Industrial Illusions. Apparently, he discovered more than what he bargained for."

The monitors brightened, and everyone huddled over for a closer look. The screens only showed financial records and soem accounts on Ancient Egyptian Mythology. For Anzu, the data didn't make any sense; but for Dr. Ishtar and Suguroku, one glance is all that is needed for them to decipher the meaning behind the information.

The engineer scanned through the information. "Among those that Schineider had highlighted on the report from his last mission was the suspiciously huge amount of money that the Industrial Illusions had invested on a recent archaeological dig," Suguroku looked at his companions with grave distress. "And we all know that whatever Pegasus invests in is _not_ good.

Pegaus was well-known for his eccentricity, and among those was his unhealthy obsession with Ancient Egypt. Suguroku knew that the company owner's current project is about the legendary Millennium Items—the seven most powerful artifacts said to have been created in five millennia. Though the existence of the said items still remained unproven, the recent excavation of an unnamed sarcophagus bearing the Eye of Horus—the symbol of the said artifacts—may shed some light to the five thousand-year-old mystery.

_Power...it's all about power..._

The legend surrounding the Millennium Items was the one that made it popular. Hieroglyphs had spoken of artifacts as divine objects made of pure gold, crafted from the blood and soul of one whole village. It was also said that it could give power to the one who bears it—and the whole world to the one who could succesfully gather all the seven together.

...right, Pegasus?...

Isis shot the engineer a worried glance. She knew what he was thinking about; both of them knew what Pegasus could be up to. What made him possess the courage to fight the strongest company in the Underworld?

_Yami..._

Anzu had tried to keep her mind off the upcoming battle since that night at Mr. Nagasaki's mansion. But she cannot keep the underlying worry that she is feeling, especially now that the greatest battle she, Ryou and Yami will have to face is now drawing near. she knew that once this is over, nothing will be the same again.

The brunette felt a hand cover her own. Closing her eyes, she let the android intertwine his fingers with hers. Yami was the one who will be fighting the battle. Yet with a simple touch, he was the one encouraging her. She had to smile at the irony.

"I have something here for you, Yami," Suguroku's voice brought Anzu out of her train of thoughts. In the engineer's hand was a box—and he was holding it out to Yami.

The box was made of gold; hieroglyphs covered every part of the container, and the Eye of Horus was gleaming at the center.

The blue-eyed teen glance at the bracelet Schneider had given her, resting at the wrist covered by the android's hand. _It looked so much like the eye on the bracelet..._

Yami reluctantly let go of Anzu's hand to take the box. "What's in it?"

It was Isis who answered the android with a knowing smile on her face. "A puzzle. The last person who was able to solve and use it has lived five thousand years ago."

Use it?

Bring it to the court with you in the battle," The urgency was evident on Suguroku's voice, "You'll know what I mean."

"We're here"

The limousine had stopped in front of the mansion's vast entrance. Yami glanced at his charge, who fell asleep somewhere along their trip back home. Anzu was leaning on his chest, eyes closed and dead to the world. She didn't even stir at his announcement. The brunette's child-like facade made the corner of his lips turn up.

Mako, their driver was already by the door. He was looking at the teens left in the car.

"You can go ahead," Yami's voice was stern and commanding, but gazing at the one who silently slumbered before him, his tone softened. "I'll take care of her."

The driver silently regarded the two with silent mischief before proceeding to go inside the mansion.

The android couldn't bring himself to wake Anzu up. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her back and legs. Yami could feel the brunette snuggling against him and instinctively, he tightened his hold on her. It felt so perfect, so right that for a split second, he wondered how it would feel to be holding her like this forever. The thought made him feel warm but oddly comfortable inside.

_My processors might be a little overheated. It shouldn't feel this warm..._

The amethyst-eyed teen shook his head and made his way toward the mansion. What made him possess to think such thought, anyway? Something's _definitely_ wrong with his central core, otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling this way—especially with the woman he was ordered to protect.

He was an android, afterall...he shouldn't even be _thinking_ of harboring such feelings...

right?

So, how was it?? Understand anything...I _really, really _apologize for the long update, guys...college life is never easy... ToT

I would also like to thank those who continue to read this fic despite long update intervals and serious grammatical errors...you inspire me in continuing this fic despite long hours of academic pressure, homesickness and writer's block... _I love you, guys!! _blows nose with hankerchief


	13. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I only the plot. Sad... sniffsniff

**Author's Notes:** Almost two months, I know... ToT I really apologize for the late update...I never expected my first three months to be packed with exams, projects, term papers, research papers and the worst of all— gulp MATH FINALS!!! OO (Who invented the hell Math anyway?? Oh yeah, the Indians... X.x shines scimitars anybody here want to help me go back in time to kill Aryabatta?? The one who calculated pi?? X.x) Well anyways, I started this chappie as soon as I had the time, and since this was done in a hurry, I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors that you might find... sighs I hope you like it, guys!! .

**Chapter 13: Prelude**

The who stadium was packed. The news about the Industrial Illusions spread like wildfire, and all contenders flocked the match to see the fighter that Pegasus confidently placed to fight against the young, teenage assassin who had risen to the highest ranks of the tournament in such a short while.

Yami Yugi was a legend; and everyone wanted to see the one who had dared challenge the teen who ruled the arenas of the Underworld.

o-O-o-O-o

It wasn't heavy. But it was not exactly comfortable either.

Yami Yugi stared at the inverted pyramid hanging around his neck with a frown. Does he really have to wear this?

Otogi, who sat on a couch behind him chuckled, managing an audible "yes" between his small fits of laughter. An android—an assassin, nonetheless, frowning was a sight to see, after all. This was one of the times that he would actually forget that the tri-colored teen is not human. He gave the android a pat on the back. "It's Engineer Motto and Dr. Ishtar's strict orders."

Yami let the Millennium Puzzle (as the two scientists called it) rest on his chest, suspended by a silver chain hanging around his neck. The young computer analyst handed him his twin katana swords—clean, smooth, ready for the next kill. The stains and dent from his previous battles, fights and trainings are not visible from the sword's silver exterior, and some parts have been re-forged and modified to complement his progressing skills.

These two swords are practically the extensions of his hands, after all.

The android unsheathed one katana, silently admiring the sharp, curved edges. It would be a delightful to see _his_ weapons smothered in red...amethyst orbs glowed crimson for a moment, entertaining the melancholic thoughts his mind is producing. It has been a long time since he had last fought a real match. He would definitely enjoy seeing blood and slow deaths—especially if he's the one causing both.

The light bouncing off the silver blade gave it an odd blue color. And his eyes, which were glowing bright red with malicious intentions, averted back to its original deep purple. Gazing at the bluish weapon, he let a small, barely noticeable smile grace his features.

That odd blue hue reminded her so much about her eyes.

_Anzu..._

At that moment, a soft knock resounded in the room. Otogi promptly stood from the couch and strode over to the door, turning the knob. Green orbs dropped to see the young brunette standing awkwardly at the hallway. He smirked. "Ah, that cute chick from the lab the last time—Ms. Anzu Mazaki, am I correct?" A soft blush and a small nod made his smirk grow even wider. "Yami! Somebody wants to see you!"

The assassin straightened out his trench coat before turning to greet his visitor. Otogi had already quietly left the room to give the two some privacy, and all that was left aside from the two teens is a thick blanket of silence. Yami was the first to break it. "Is there something you need?"

Anzu shook her head with a small smile, eyes downcast. But the android sensed something far deeper than that. After all, her eyes betray what her expression wouldn't, and right now, her soft cerulean orbs showed worry and distress.

But why?

The assassin promptly trampled the thought that hoped that she was feeling all those for him. Averting from his thoughts, he chose to focus on to the woman that was standing before him. He walked towards Anzu, and used two fingers to lift her chin up. "You can't hide anything from me," he whispered, partly due to the close proximity. He mouth twitched when he noticed that the brunette's cheeks had a light tinge of pink. He forced her to meet his gaze. "Tell me why you're upset."

"I..."

Anzu couldn't take it anymore. She wounded her arms around the android's waist, burying her face against the soft material of his shirt and feeling his hard muscles underneath. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as she sniffled. "I...I'm worried, Yami...I don't want anything happening to you and I—"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, enveloping her in a comforting embrace. A hand reached to caress her face and wipe the tears that threatened to fall. "You don't need to worry about me." The arms that were around her tightened as the same hand that was on her face tilted her chin up for the second time. "I don't want to see you crying."

For the second time that moment, Yami's voice came out in a whisper. The brunette cannot believe the thick, heavy emotion that came along with those words.

_I don't want to see you crying..._

She merely stayed in the circle of embrace that her bodyguard had provided. Despite of her worry, she managed a small smile. Nestled around these arms, she was safe. Protected. Nothing can ever bring harm to her here. He would never allow it.

Anzu reached out and let her hands frame the sides of the android's face. This was one of the many times that she would actually forget that the man before was a machine. But that was a fact that she had long disregarded. Yami was more than a man to her now. She ignored the flutter in her heart as she let her fingers graze his hard sculpted jaw and before she knew it, she had already leaned forward...and placed a chaste kiss on the assassin's cheek.

"...just be careful...alright?..."

_I did not realize it until now..._

_or maybe I have just been ignoring this all this time but now, I see..._

_...I can't imagine the future without you, right beside me..._

o-O-o-O-o

"Anzu?"

Cerulean orbs met soft deep mahogany. Ryou shifted uncomfortably from the couch he was sitting. "Are you okay?"

For the second time that day, Anzu found herself forcing another smile. "Yeah..."

With a sigh, the silver-haired teen stood up and kneeled in front of his best friend. "I know you better than that...and I don't blame you for what you might be feeling right now but please..." He placed his hands on both sides of her head. "You know how much I hate seeing you like this..."

The brunette placed her hands above his own, grateful to have a friend as kind and as caring as Ryou. She pushed her thoughts of the android away for a second, and focused on the teen that was with her. But seeing her best companion made her heart ache even more. They both knew that the outcome of the battle would prove disastrous for both of them. After this battle, she might her best friend—the closest thing she could ever have for a brother forever.

"Hey Ryou," she began, desperately trying to hide the crack in her voice. "After this match, we'll still see each other right?"

Her voice caused Ryou's heart to swell. So this is where its all going to end up? A lifetime of friendship destined to be destroyed by a match that doesn't even involve him or his best friend? The silver-haired teen shook his head. He doesn't want that to happen. With a small, forced chuckle, he enveloped Anzu in a bear hug. "Of course, silly," he chose to ignore the sobs that wrenched themselves from the her throat. "We could still meet at Starbucks, like we usually do whenever we're bored...we could play Duel Monsters there, too...You beat me the last time, I still have to get back at you for that..."

_Denial..._

He felt the brunette smile. Another forced one, too; he knew that without a doubt. The only thing that had kept both of them breaking down are these false promises that they have been making for both of themselves. A coffee out with Anzu after the fight? He doubted if his father would even let him mention the word 'Mazaki' after all these if they lost. But if they won...

He wouldn't want to think what will happen to Yami...the android that his best friend had grown to care for—and if one were to look deeper, to love...and to Anzu...the only person in the world who had cared for him like she did; aside from his real mother. He did not want to lose the only _real _family he had...

And yet, what _can _he do?

o-O-o-O-o

Narrowed cobalt orbs gazed at the empty arena with a small frown. This was the first time Suguroku reported to Kaiba with hints of uncertainty. From what he had gathered both from the engineer and Schneider, it seemed like the Industrial Illusions is plotting something behind their backs.

Well, what can he expect from someone like Pegasus, anyway?

_This is not good._

The CEO can't place the air of apprehension that seemed to linger about whenever he thinks about the upcoming match. Something is going to happen, and whatever that was, Kaiba knew it was not going to be good. Even with his confidence to Yami, he can't shake the dread that he is feeling.

_Android or not, we need to be careful._

o-O-o-O-o

The announcer was enthusiastic as he called Yami to the arena. The spectators too, as they cheered and howled for the bloody battle they will sure be witnessing. There are more company owners this time, too, as they placed their own bets on the fight. Amethyst orbs scanned they area, looking directly at the window where he was sure Anzu was staying. He allowed a small smile to grace his features before letting his eyes glow scarlet as he turned to focus on the combat that he will be facing.

"...and now, let's give a round and sound for the Puppeteer!"

The android turned at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Gazing at the opponent that he will be fighting, his blood red eyes widened.

The Petr Askinov standing before him now, is anything but human.

o-O-o-O-o

**Author's Notes:** I originally planned this chappie to be entirely focused on Anzu's POV, but I still liked the way things turned out. 3 Don't forget to review, guys!! . More reviews might mean faster update (I still have a few days vacation before summer class so... cat-like grin heheh...) Flames will be used to burn all math and trigonometry pioneers for all eternity! XD


End file.
